Total Drama Phantom!
by HalfafanD
Summary: When Vlad over hears team Phantom talking about the show they're watching: Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Vlad makes a little call. What happens when Danny as Phantom becomes a contestant on TDRI? Read and find out here, on Total, Drama, Phantom!
1. Light Bulb

**HalfafanD: When Vlad over hears team Phantom talking about the show they're watching: Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Vlad makes a little call. What happens when Danny as Phantom becomes a contestant on TDRI? Read and find out here, on Total, Drama, Phantom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Total Drama Revenge of the Island.**

**Total Drama Phantom!**

"_What will happen to the campers next week? Find out here, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island_!" Chris announced on the TV screen, but Sam quickly shut it off.

"There just wasting their lives competing for money from that Chris guy. He's so cruel to them with all those challenges." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it interesting. He creates these nearly impossible challenges to attract viewers." Tucker said back. "But yeah, it would be nice if they go at least a little easy on them."

"I don't even know why we're even watching this." Danny commented.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because of how bizarre the challenges are." She guessed.

"Yeah, but not bizarre enough." Tucker said smirking.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, maybe they should have ghosts in their show." Danny joked. The three lightly laughed.

"And maybe you should be in that show." Tucker stated. Sam and Danny stopped immediately.

"No! A thousand times no! You know how I hate attention. And if I'm in the show, it'll increase my popularity and I won't find any place private to transform.

"Whoa, dude. I was only joking. I didn't really mean it." Tucker said.

Danny just sighed. "Sorry, I just don't want Danny Phantom to attract too much attention. I just want to protect the town."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "No worries, Danny. We'll be here for you." She said reassuringly.

Danny smiled. But just outside by the window, Vlad as Plasmius was watching the whole thing. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Once the caller picked up, Vlad began to speak.

"Yes? You want to make your show interesting? Well I got news for you." He said; and an evil grin spread across his face.

**HalfafanD: Yay! Another story launch. Hope you don't mind if I launch it now. Thanks. Anyway, please review, no flames.**


	2. A New Frosty Member

**HalfafanD: Well, here's the next chapter to this story. To be honest, I like the new cast; especially Mike and Zoey. I think Mike and his other personalities are cool. So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Total Drama.**

**Total Drama Phantom!**

Chef held an uncertain look at the thought of Chris's new idea. He got a call from some billionaire named Vlad Masters and was paid quite the cash to get some ghost punk on the show.

"Are you sure about this, Chris?" He asked, his narrow stern eyes widening.

"Of course Chef. Besides, just imagine the ratings." Chris replied, out stretching his arms.

"Ok. If you say so." Chef confirmed. As he left the tent they were staying just a little ways from the TDRI cast.

0000000Line Break00000000

Meanwhile, the campers were eating breakfast in the mess hall. On the Toxic Rat's table, Sam put spoonful of some crud from his bowl and ate it. But soon spit it up.

"Ugghh… now I know why gruel rhymes with cruel." He commented while rubbing his stomach. He then looked up to see that the 'gruel' he spit up landed on Scott's face. "Oh, uh… sorry man."

Sam just scowled and threw an empty bowl at him. The hit caused Sam to see stars and fall on the ground.

00000000Confesstional0000000 

"Hahaha, wimp. I grew up on a dirt farm; I could always chomp on a clod if I get the munchies." Scott commented as he bit off a piece of the clod in his hand and chewed. Once done he showed his teeth which soon cracked and broke.

0000000Main Story00000000

Meanwhile on the Mutant Maggot's table, Anne Maria was eating her grub while using her hair spray which was getting into Cameron's lungs which caused him to cough up a storm.

Soon, Anne Maria noticed and stopped spraying to talk to him. "Sorry, short stuff. On the up side, now your lungs are water proof." She commented and went back to eating while spraying.

*cough, cough* "Wow, thanks." Cameron thanked, still holding his throat.

Jo and Brick, who were sitting further along the table, were eating extremely fast do to the competition between the two. Eventually, Brick ended up swallowing his spoon and chocking. He then stood up and put both of his hands on his neck whereas Jo stood up and raised her fist.

"Easy jar head; don't wet your panties." Jo said, smirking as she punched Brick in the neck which caused him to spit up the spoon which flew across the table where Mike and Zoey were getting to know each other.

"…I like waffles too." Mike commented when the spoon hit him upside the head. "Oww!" He shouted, rubbing his head where it hit.

*gasp*

"Darn kids! Back in my day, we ate with our hands like decent folk!" Mike, or as he referred himself in that way, Chester said in an old guy's voice with one eye squinted shut and his back hunched.

Zoey laughed. "You're hilarious. Unless you're not joking, but, you are, right?" She asked, uncertain of herself. Chester just stared at her.

0000000Confesstional00000000 0

"Ok, ok. I admit, I, I have multiple personality disorder. I try to control them, but they never listen to me." Mike said, sighing.

0000000Main Story00000000

*gasp*

Mike then returned back to normal, but did blink in confusion of what happened in the last few seconds. Zoey held the same expression.

"Losing old man impression; it offends my sense of victory." Jo commented from the other side of the table catching their attention. "But your Russian gymnastic Svetlana, how do you send such strength and precision?" She asked.

"I, uhh, rehurs a lot in front of my mirror. Duh." Mike answered, pretending to be Svetlana at the last sentence while smiling sheepishly.

Lighting at the table of the team Toxic Rats was searching through his gruel. "There's got to be some protein in here somewhere." He said as he took another bite. He soon began chocking, as for something was stuck in his throat.

Dawn sat up from her seat on the table of the Toxic Rats and walked over. "Don't worry, I'll save you." She said while grabbing a hold of Lightning's chest. The force caused him to spit up a mutant beetle which Dawn picked up.

"Pwewhh; that was a close one. Thanks creepy girl." Lightning said as he catches his breath.

"Hmm? For what?" Dawn asked, then turned to the beetle and petted it. "You're safe now, little one."

Meanwhile, Cameron was eating his crud when he spotted a mutant possum on the table next to him. "Look! A cute little apoptosis of Atticus!" He exclaimed and reached out a hand. But the mutant possum eyes began to glow toxic green and began to float due to its telekinesis.

Everyone immediately screamed and ran out of the mess hall. Mike, however, was thrown out. As the teams tried to catch their breath the speaker phones turned on.

"Attention players! Please head directly to the looming tragedy, that is now looming tragedy. Your race begins… now!" Chris's voice said over the speaker phone.

"Maggots hoe!" Jo shouted to inspire her team. Soon they all headed off.

000000Line Break000000

Everyone in the living room was laughing out loud. Danny, Sam, Tucker, even Jazz. But eventually, everyone died down.

"Haha! When Scott ate that clod! Oh man, that was priceless" Tucker shouted.

"I know! Sometimes it's nice to just sit back and watch people make fools of themselves." Sam commented.

Danny just merrily smiled. Then suddenly, his ghost sense went off. "Sorry guys. Got to jet." He said as he transformed into the famous Danny Phantom and flew off threw the ceiling.

He followed to where his ghost sense was; the cemetery. It just turned out to be a blob of ectoplasm. Danny just smirked. _This is going to be too easy_. He silently commented.

The two exchanged some blows for a while. Until Danny blasted it with an ice beam and then sucked it into the thermos.

"Well, looks like I'm done here." He commented and began to take off when he felt a slight sting in his shoulder. He immediately shook it off and took to the skies. But once he was airborne, he began to feel extremely sleepy. His whole body felt like lead as he began to lose all feeling in his body. He then plunged downward and hit the graveyard ground; hard. But it didn't matter since he already lost all feeling in his body. His eyes began to droop until Danny couldn't stay awake any longer and let darkness take him.

As it turns out, Danny happened to be hit by a tranquilizer dart; And it's obvious of who did it.

00000Line Break00000

Soon, both teams reached Looming Tragedy. They all immediately stopped and bent over to catch their breath.

"Did we win?" Sam weased out, him not fit and all. Someone was about to answer when Cameron caught their attention by him throwing up in a bush.

"If we were hamsters, I would have eaten you by now." Jo commented toward Cameron, but was nearly cut off by a whistle after her insult. The whistle happened to have come from Chris who was standing next to Chef by a small jeep.

"Ok, mutant food, on with the challenge. Part one is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to reach the top gets advantage in part two. You can climb with your hands or use whatever you find in that pile over there." Chris explained, pointing to the pile of junk nearby. "Don't worry; this junkyard doesn't have a dog. It has a giant mutant beetle!" He exclaimed.

Soon a giant mutant beetle popped out of the pile of junk. Everyone gasped. Chris laughed on the other hand.

"Big guy's a bit of a hoarder. His estate is full of useful crud, and disgusting crud." Chris said. The beetle then threw a toilet at the campers which thankfully, it missed. "That is, if you can get near it." Chris then gave a thumbs up to Chef who was at the top of the cliff to blow the horn. "It is on!"

"Let's hustle Maggots! Double time!" Jo shouted.

00000Line Break00000

Cameron began to pull himself up, but wasn't really succeeding. "Shirt so heavy." He muttered. "Socks weigh me down." And he slid down the ground.

"You can do it Cameron! Focus!" Zoey shouted, hanging on a branch a little ways up. She then lost her grip and screamed as she almost fell, but Mike grabbed her hand just in time. "Thanks."

The two then looked eye to eye. "Anytime." He said as the two smiled.

"Move it Maggots!" Jo shouted from the other side of the cliff; Brick was climbing behind her 'till he reached her height. She turned to him. "Parents made me a climbing wall playpen." She mentioned.

"Impressive. I conquered the rock at a sergeant jr. boot camp. Dislocated my hip getting my obstacle badge. Check this out." He said as he twisted in his position, attempting to dislocate his hip. But instead, he dislocated his arm.

"Nice. And when'd you learn to dislocate your arm?" She asked.

"Just now." He muttered in reply.

00000Line Break00000

Scott was climbing at a reasonable speed when Lightning came up. "Sha-zoom, sha-booby, sha-

"Shut your mouth for once!" Scott retorted at him. Then Jo finally spoke up to get Lightning's attention.

"Get ready to lose to a girl, _again_!" She said, smirking.

"What girl?" Lightning asked as he turned to Scott. "Who's he talking about?" Scott just stared wide eye at the fact of how dim Lightning was.

00000Line Break00000

Anne Maria still stood at the bottom messing with her hair with one hand and holding a compost mirror in another.

"And would the lady be participating?" Chris asked her as he walked up. She turned to face him.

"Ppptttthh… have you seen my nails? These are why I drive with my feet." She said shoving them in his face.

00000Line Break00000

Sam began to slide down close to where Dawn was about to start climbing. "And I'm officially done. Goodnight everybody." He announced and collapsed on the ground. Dawn stopped and turned to Sam.

"Sam wait; I sense B has a plan." She spoke as she motioned over to where B was observing the pile of crud Chris mentioned.

"Heh, cool; I hope it involves not climbing." Sam replied.

00000Line Break00000

Lighting was about to continue when he spotted a loose rock. "Sha-woops." She commented as he kicked it off the cliff.

The rocks caused to knock Zoey, Mike, and Cameron off the cliff and land on the ground in a heap. They happened to land near Anne Maria who was still messing with her hair. Cameron reached his hand up toward Maria to ask for assistance but it was whacked away by her.

"Don't touch the hair!" She shouted.

00000Line Break00000

B was about to grab something from the pile of crud. But the mutant beetle began to blow fire in his direction from its mouth, causing him to back off.

"Oh come on!" Sam cried. "Fire too?! Seriously?!"

"We must distract this tortured soul!" Dawn cried and ran toward B. B was shielding himself from the fire with a refrigerator door when Dawn ran up from behind. She then spotted a flute in the pile and grabbed it.

"Toss it over!" Sam shouted, grabbing Dawn's attention. "I've got Flute Fan 3 at home; and high score!" Dawn compiled and tossed over the flute. Once Sam was situated, He began to play.

The notes were extremely crappy and ear piercing. It did grab the beetle's attention, but not in the way they had intended. The beetle then left its usual spot and began to chase after Sam who stopped playing to run for his life.

"The console makes better music!" Sam shouted while running.

00000Line Break00000

As Mike, Zoey, and Cameron regained their strength to get up, Zoey spotted B dragging a toxic waste barrel from the pile of crud.

"Hey, the Rats have the right idea." She told Mike and Cameron while walking toward the pile of crud. "Maybe we can use something from the trash pile." Mike and Cameron getting the idea, followed Zoey to grab some stuff of their own.

00000Line Break00000

Meanwhile, at the top of the cliff, Lightning was nearly there already. And Chef was right on top with huge stacks of ice cubes next to him.

Just then, Chef's radio beeped. He grabbed it and pulled it up to his ear. "You know what to do." Chris said on the other end. "Ice them." Chef smirked at that and spotted his first victim: Lightning.

Lighting, not noticing Chef up there, felt a sense of victory sweep him. "Sha- make way for the Lighting." He announced. Then was hit by a huge ice cube block. Scott was also hit with one. But as they came down, Jo spotted them which made her aware.

Chef threw down two more which Jo dodged easily. "Got to get up _pretty_ early, Chef." She commented. Chef just glared in stubborn, but then spotted Brick.

As he was climbing, he bit a lose pipe for extra support as he grabbed an edge which was smashed by an ice cube.

00000Line Break00000

Anne Maria was still spraying her hair at the bottom when Jo called down to her.

"Hey! Hey poof head! To bad they don't make spray on style; you could use some!" She called.

Anne Maria began to lose her temper which resulted in smashing her hair spray can. "What you say to me?! Oh it is on!" She yelled and began to climb up after Jo.

Chef then threw two ice cubes at Jo. One broke when it hit Anne Maria's poof. "Hey! Quit it!" She shouted and punched the next ice cube to where it broke. "I'm coming for you pacy!"

00000Confesstional00000

"Every team has a weak link." Jo said. "As leader, it's my job to find that link and manipulate it into to doing whatever I want. Hmmm… leadership has its perks."

00000Main Story00000

Zoey used a grabbling hook to get a grip of the top. Once it was firm enough for her to climb on, she grabbed a hold of the rope and started climbing. "Come on; let's get climbing."

Mike then used plungers the pull himself up, and Cameron used his own cued gum.

00000Line Break00000

The beetle continued to punch Sam in the face which was all battered and bruised. "Feel free to help anytime." He moaned. Dawn studied it until something dawned upon her.

"Wait!" She exclaimed reaching into her hoodie pocket and pulled out gently the little beetle. "Look, is this why you're so distraught?" They beetle stopped what it was doing and turned to face her. Then realized that that beetle belonged to it and ran over. It grabbed the little one in its arms and tapped it gently which resulted it in burping. Once the little reunion was over, it went back to its home.

"That was beautiful." She said.

"Ugghh…" Sam moaned. "I can taste my spine."

Finally, B was done with his little gadget. It looked to be a large sofa on a barrel of toxic waste with wires all around. Scott was nearby watching. Dawn and Lighting were a little ways away.

"Baking soda, a broken chair leg? I was clobbered by a giant fire breathing beetle, so you could collect this?!" Sam exclaimed walking towards his group.

B just sat on the chair with a green and blue wire still in hand. He then motioned for everyone to sit on. Everyone was still confused but did comply. Once everyone was seated and Scott grabbed a hold of one of the chair arms, B connected the wires and they immediately shot up passed the cliff.

00000Line Break00000

Jo finally reached the top which took Chef by surprise. She then did a little victory jump… until the rocket chair with the Toxic Rats on it flied up and landed on top of Chef.

"You did it, B. We won the challenge." Dawn exclaimed. Everyone cheered but suddenly cut off by Scott finally landing by them after letting go when they flew up.

00000Confesstional00000

"Ok, seriously; Beverly, the explosives expert mime, HAS TO GO!" Scott shouted.

00000Main Story00000

"Slow your roll, nature's nurse. I say who wins." Chris said on a jetpack by the top of the cliff. Jo laughed at the Rat's quick judgment. "The Rats! Thanks to B." The Toxic Rats then cheered again except for Scott. "You see how I do that better?" He asked, smiling.

"Wait a minute; I was up here first." Jo defended. "_We won_."

"We won? Yeah!" Brick exclaimed walking up from behind and raised his arms but still squeaked in pain from it being dislocated.

"First _team _to the top wins; that means the whole team. You're still missing some members." Chris explained.

"Whatever." Jo said, still not pleased.

At about this point, Anne Maria finally reached the top, her anger still fuming. "Alright, Blondie!" She shouted and ran over to punch Jo, but ended up punching Brick instead. Brick faltered towards the edge backwards muttering 'ow' over and over 'till his dislocated arm was fixed again.

"Hey, it's fixed. Thanks Anne-raaaaaahhhhhh!" He couldn't finish his sentence since he fell off the edge and fell down till he landed and the hard dirt. "My other arm!" He moaned.

Chris peeked over the edge. "Who else is heading for a fall; literally? Find out after the break."

"I also bit my tongue!" Brick shouted from below.

00000Line Break00000

"Ugghh… where am I." Danny asked, sleep tangled within his voice. He groggily opened his eyes to see that he happened to be on a bed in a room. Not his, considering how small the room was. He stood up; immediately swaying from loss of balance. Loss of balance? It occurred to Danny that the room was swaying which was causing him to sway. He then decided to leave the room for answers. He walked up to the door and opened it, and walked out onto a deck; a deck of a boat!

"What the heck! What's going on!?" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs. An intern nearby heard and saw him, but ran off before Danny could ask anything.

"Well, you look like you had a lovely nap." A sinister voice spoke in a calm way that creped Danny out; which meant it could come from only one person.

"Vlad, what's going on?" Danny demanded as he turned to face Amity Park's mayor.

I suppose I should ask you the same thing… _Danny Phantom_." Vlad said. Danny just shot a confused look, before something dawned upon him. He looked over the railing and in the water the boat was sailing on to see his reflection. He was in his ghost form!

"Ugghh… that's it; I'm out of here!" Danny said, annoyed and jumped up to fly away. But that just ended up falling flat on his face.

"Um, I don't think so, little badger. That ghost proof bracelet will prevent you from using your powers and transforming back to your human form." Danny looked down and noticed the thin-metal bracelet with a thin green glow wrapped around his wrist. How had he missed that?!

Danny glared. "What do you want, Plasmius?" He demanded.

"Well, I happened to overhear your little discussion with your friends about the reality show, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and being the kind person I am; I decided maybe to respect your wishes and get you to participate."

"You what?! Well, then, I quit." Danny quickly said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, little badger. You must enter and compete until you either get voted off or win the prize money." Vlad explained. "Oh, and unless you put up a strong effort and not try to get voted off, you won't get voted."

"You mean I have to camp at Camp Wawanakwa without any of my stuff?!" Danny exclaimed, eyes widening.

Vlad chuckled. "Although it would be most amusing to see you wear that same suit for the whole completion without showers or washing it; no. I managed to pack some stuff for you by sneaking into your house and packing it myself. I even stored some nick-knacks and snacks for you." He explained, leaning closer to Danny.

"Frootloop." Danny muttered then stepped on his foot.

Vlad recoiled a few seconds before finally composing himself. "We'll arrive there by night-fall. You can rome the boat as long as you don't scare the interns here." Vlad said before walking off.

Danny grumbled. He didn't want to be stuck on a boat with his mortal enemy; but like he had a choice. _As long as he stays an extreme distance away from me, I'll go along with this_. He mentally threatened as he then went back to the room he was staying in.

000000Line Break000000

The campers were all standing in the middle of snow and freezing temperatures due to the snow machines in regular clothes. Scott was holding a Toxic Rats flag, and Zoey with the Maggots flag.

Soon Chris pulled up with Chef in a snowmobile in some comfy jackets. "Greetings ice teens!" Chris shouted. "Cold enough for ya?" All the campers shivered and chattered their teeth. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Time for part two of today's challenge; capture the snow fort. To win, you have to demo the other team's fort, or capture the flag and bring it to your own fort. Rats won the first part so, they get first dibs on the fort." Chris explained. There were two forts a crappy one and a castle one.

"Sh-sha-beasy. C-castle." Lighting shivered out while pointing to the castle like fort.

"N-nuh-uh. G-got to be a trick. Nice on the outside means nasty on the inside. W-we'll take the shack." Scott said, and the whole team went to the crappy fort.

"I-I hope it has a fire place." Sam wished along the way.

000000Line Break000000

The Toxic Rats stood inside their crappy fort that _was _crappy on the inside.

"Great; the crispiness is thorough." Sam muttered. And him, along with the rest of the team, glared at Scott.

000000Confessional000000

"All part of the plan, heh, heh." Scott said, feeling stupid and embarrassed. "Is it hot in here?"

000000Main Story000000

Meanwhile, in the Maggot's castle snow fort, team Maggots cheered that they now had the upper hand.

"Ha-ha! What a bunch of suckers!" Anne Maria said as she high fived Cameron. "Maggots rule!"

"Yes! This battle is so ours." Brick said.

"Yeah!" Mike shouted and attempted to high five Brick, but hit his dislocated arm instead who gave a quick yelp.

"listen up players; this is how it works. Use the shovel in each fort to fire your collection of mystery snowballs; which you can fire at each other's forts." Chris's voice shouted through a microphone.

"Awesome." Scott commented, grabbing his team's shovel. "I took out my uncle's eye out with a meatball this way."

"Why are they called 'Mystery Balls'?!" Zoey shouted loud enough for Chris to hear.

"Because they inflict major damage; thanks to the secret weapon hidden inside each ball. But some will damage you, so choose _wisely_. Each team has to elect a captain to command and conquer. Starting… now!" Chris answered.

000000Line Break000000

"As team captain, I say we…" Brick and Jo trailed off when they realized they both were speaking.

"Thumb wrestle; Stat." Jo challenged. The two then began to thumb wrestle **(HFD: Brick using his good arm)**. It took a few seconds before Jo won by smashing Brick's thumb.

"Ghah!" Brick retorted in pain and shook his hand to shake it off. Once the pain subsided, he saluted Jo. "Never met a girl stronger than me, captain… not even my mom."

000000Confessional000000

"Hmm. Seems Brick's a gentleman; he hardly tried. And shivery is a weakness I could take advantage of." Jo said, smirking.

000000Main Story000000

"Brick, Lazy, Zoey; you're on offense. Your mission; capture the enemies' flag. The rest of us will fire the snowballs and defend the fort." Jo commanded. Brick and Anne Maria began to head out; Zoey too but her hand was grabbed by Mike.

"Be careful; I think Scott's phsyco." Mike warned. Zoey smiled.

"And you, uhhh… don't let Svetlana pull a hamstring." Zoey said. "I'm going to go over there." And with that, she walked away.

000000Confessional000000

"The guys back home are gorgeous." Zoey said. "But they're all hockey thugs and juvey rejects with a collective IQ of ten. Mike is hot _and_ smart. I was really starting to think hot/smart guys were imaginary like… unicorns and perfect hair."

000000Main Story000000

"I'm captain; live with it." Scott said, firmly. "B, Dawn, and I stay here. Lighting and Sam; capture their maggoty flag."

Sam raised his hand. "Umm… maybe someone with a little more leg/foot coordination should-

"And… go!" Chris shouted to start the game.

Lightning and Sam ran out of the fort. "Let's book it!" Lightning shouted. Sam followed not far behind.

"Great; more running." Sam grumbled.

"Hurry up; my ice is melting, and your forts will too if the Sun gets much higher." Chris warned while sipping on a smoothie.

Sam began to pant after a few feet of running before he tripped and slid along the ice on his stomach. "Looks like the thunder going to arrive before the lightning." He commented.

Lightning was running at full sprint before Sam slid past him. "I'm thunder!" He shouted before he began to slow down. Once he did, the ice below him cracked and broke; causing him to fall in the cold water and float up as a giant ice cube.

Chef laughed out loud at that. "I got to tell you." Chris said. "No man's land is more like no man's water."

000000Line Break000000

"… No I'm not going to listen to the snowball; I'm going to chuck it." Scott argued Dawn over which snowball to fire.

B was watching on the sidelines 'till he spotted a large piece of chopped ice the size of a door. He then slipped a hand inside his jacket to pull out a pick-ax and began to sculpt the broken ice.

"But it's full of negative energy!" Dawn protested toward the snowball.

"So am I." Scott retorted and picked it up but quickly regretted it due to the snowball exploding in his face. Dawn put a hand on his shoulder.

"You weren't held enough as a child." She commented.

000000Confesstional000000

"Ok, she's got to go too." Scott said fretfully while holding his knees up to his chest.

000000Main Story000000

"Just pick one already!" Scott pushed, now fed up with Dawn.

"This one!" She said and clapped her hands. Scott grabbed it and chucked it toward the snow castle using the shovel. It landed a direct hit.

"Hm. Lucky guess." He complimented.

000000Line Break000000

"Come on people; we have to attack!" Jo shouted.

"Can't, guarding flag!" Cameron shouted who was hugging the flag pole. That's when Jo spotted Anne Maria spraying her hair.

"Hey spray-head; didn't I tell you to go catch their flag?" Jo asked.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "I aien't risking fly aways."

Jo finally had enough. She walked up to Anne Maria, took her hair spray, and threw it out into the field.

"No!" She shouted, but was too late. She glared at Jo. "Oh, this aien't over." She warned and ran out. "Lousy doe; making me run out her."

Jo laughed. "Too easy."

000000Line Break000000

"In coming at twelve o' clock!" Brick shouted and him and Zoey ducked at the incoming snowball.

"Hey guys; wait up!" Anne Maria shouted, walking over. She was completely unaware of the snowball as it was demolished by her poof.

Brick Smirked. "Oh no; we shouldn't." Zoey pleaded.

"I'm afraid we have no choice." Brick responded and got up to get behind Anne Maria along with Zoey. Once behind her, Brick began to push Anne Maria toward the Rat's snow fort.

"Hey quit pushing!" She shouted, but Brick didn't stop.

000000Line Break000000

Lightning finally pulled Sam the icicle out of the water. "Don't worry buddy; Lightning will get you out… after we win." He said and ran off but was knocked out by a snowball.

00000Line Break00000

Scott and Dawn were doing well; that is until the mutant beetle popped out in front of them, ready to attack.

"Whoa, remember her? She organized your family reunion." Scott quickly said, gesturing to Dawn. The beetle was about to attack them anyway but the baby mutant beetle popped out. Dawn waved and the two beetles waved back.

"Don't hurt us, hurt them." Scott said and pointed to the Maggots castle. The giant beetle then took off.

"I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer." Dawn commented seeming sweet. Scott just ignores her and went back to chucking.

000000Line Break000000

B then set up his little magnifying glass he made out of the ice and set it up to where it began to melt the Maggot's castle thanks to the Sun.

000000Line Break000000

"Uh oh." Cameron said, still hugging the pole. "We're melting!"

"Mike; do your Svetlana thing and get on the catapult." Jo commanded.

"I can't!" Mike said. "My personality- I mean impressions, are hard to, ummm…" He trailed off, not noticing Cameron's smirk.

"And first up on the vault; five time Russian champ!" He called.

*gasp*

"It's Svetlana!" Mike, or as of now, Svetlana said with pride and jumped up on the shovel and Jo chucked him/her **(HFD: This personality is supposed to be a girl so I don't know how to refer to him as)**.

"Get the flag, Svetlana!" Jo called.

000000Line Break000000

"Just, a few, more feet." Anne Maria moaned until she reached her hair spray. She immediately stopped what she was doing and picked it up and kissed it; then began to spray again before she was hit with a snowball.

"Make way for Svetlana!" Svetlana called as he/she sailed overhead Anne Maria, Brick and Zoey before smashing into the Rat's fort and getting Mike's shirt ripped off in the process.

*gasp*

"Oh! One side, losers!" Mike shouted and ripped off the remainders of his shirt. He walked over and pushed Scott to the ground before snatching the flag. By this time Anne Maria, Brick and Zoey already stepped in the fort.

"Aye, you; you look-in' for dis?" He asked Anne Maria with a sexy smile written across his lips.

"Oh my…" Anne Maria admired.

"That's ours!" Scott yelled and got up. "Hand it over!" He attempted to grab it, but didn't really succeed considering Mike shoved him down again.

Zoey ran over and grabbed his hand. "Come on Mike; let's head back to our fort." She pressed. Mike just took his hand away.

"Aye, you; beasty. You want to touch the Vito; you got to make an appointment." Mike, or should I say, Vito said.

Anne Maria just continued to admire Vito. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about."

"Come on Mike; the play's over. Now give me the flag." Brick commanded reaching his good hand out.

"Oh yeah? Over my tanned body." Vito dared while winking at Anne Maria. Anne Maria just smiled. Zoey apparently saw this and began to think the worst. Vito then turned his attention to Brick and Scott who were back up and planning to go for the flag again. "Let's rumble!" He shouted and the battle for the flag began. The girls watched and B closed his eyes.

000000Line Break000000

Scott was tossed out of the fort, thanks to Vito, and landed on the cold, hard ice. He stood back up and was about to go back inside the fort when he spotted something. The Maggot's snow castle was melting at full speed; and Jo was using the shovel to heave snow on it to prevent it from melting!

"Crud." He muttered. He then looked upward at his own fort to spot the magnifying glass that B built. He then formed a snowball. "Hmm… let's see you talk yourself out of this one Bev." And with that, Scott threw the snowball and landed a direct hit on the ice. It's Sun ray moved and landed to where Sam was who was still frozen. The light melted Sam and reflected the light towards the Rat's snow fort and caused it to melt all the way to where there was no fort at all.

The fight between Vito and Brick froze at the sight that there was no fort. Everyone's attention was attracted to.

"Nice magnifying lens, Beverly; that's sabotage!" Scott shouted.

Chris then walked up with Chef who was holding a tray of cups with hot chocolate. "Maggots win! And, here's your reward. McClain brand hot chocolate; scold your senses with chocolaty goodness." The Maggots cheered at their victory. B then glared and bared his teeth at Scott how just smirked.

Meanwhile over where Lightning and Sam were. Lightning woke up and stood up by Sam. "Huh? What? Hey, let's go! We got to win this!" Lightning shouted and ran forward, only to fall in the small ice puddle and freeze up like Sam.

Sam laughed. "Sha-bam."

000000Confesstional000000

"I achieved two things today. Won the challenge and Brick will be my pee on until I render him useless." Jo said smirking in victory.

000000Confesstional000000

"Ok, did Vito just show up?" Mike asked. He sighed. "Chester and Svetlana are hard enough to keep in line, but Vito?! Things just went from tough, to sucktacular."

000000Main Story000000

"…I told you. B stands for bad man and Beverly is a bad man." Scott said. He was talking to his team; the Toxic Rats who were all in front of their cabin. Sam, Lighting, and Dawn were sitting on the steps and Scott was standing. B wasn't there for some reason. And Sam and Lightning were wrapped around in blankets to try and keep warm after freezing solid. Dawn sat below them.

"I never took him for that guy. But, fact wise, it would seem he's that guy." Sam concluded.

"How could you trust someone who's so secretive that he doesn't even talk?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow and secretly smirking. He leaned in by Dawn and whispered, "He hates nature you know." Dawn's eyes widened. He then turned to Lightning. "I read B's diary; he calls you fizzle." Lightning's eyes widened too. Satisfied, Scott smirked. "Just thought you all should know."

000000Confesstional000000

"B might have messed with the challenge. But Sam, messed with the Lightning." Lighting said. "Time for Thunder to say sha-bye-bye. Hey can somebody write that down?"

000000Main Story000000

It was already nightfall, and the Toxic Rats were at the campfire for the illumination ceremony. The Mutant Maggots were there too for some reason. Chris was the one who called them there.

"After another jam-packed day of losing, it all comes down to this. The following Rats are safe: Dawn, Lightning, and Scott. Which leaves, Bev and Sam." Chris said.

Sam raised his hands up. "At least I'm not going home first!" he shouted when something fell out of the sky and hit him. It was Dakota on a Han glider.

Chris sighed in irritation. "I hate it when losers get all… clingy."

"Hey Sam." Dakota greeted, currently on top of Sam.

"Oh, hi Dakota."

"Dakota." Chris called. "You're no longer competing. Remember?"

Dakota got up. "I don't care about the money; like I need it. I just want, ummm… close up please?" She turned to the camera man who closed in on her face. "Thank you. I just want camera time. People need to see more of my sparkly adorableness if I'm going to get my spin off reality series." She said, but was then snatched by weird gadget Chef had to carry her like he was carrying a toxic idem. Chef carried her over to Chris.

"You know how you flew off into the sky last episode? That means you're done; forever!" He said putting up his hand in a 'talk to the hand' motion.

"No, please, I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Listen princess. This is _my_ show!" He said firmly, but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Huh?" He asked into the line before turning to Dakota. "It's you daddy. Hello Mr. Milton… _How much money_?!" He asked, eyes widening. He then hung up. "You're back."

Dakota raised her arms in cheer. "Yes! Thanks Daddy!"

"As an intern." Chris finished.

"An intern?! NOOOOOOOO…!" Dakota screamed as Chef carried her off.

Chris then turned to the Rats. "Annnnd. The toxic marsh mellow of loser dome, goes to… B" B dropped his gaze in disappointment and Chef held the toxic marsh mellow in his face. He backed away as it dropped into the ground and sank below the Earth.

"Time for the hurl of shame, buddy." Chis said.

000000Line Break000000

B now sat in the hurl of shame, completely sad that he got voted off. "Any final words Beverly? Any words at all?" Chris asked.

B sat there for a little while, then put on a determined look. His mouth began to move and tremble. He squinted his eyes shut. His mouth parted a little. Everyone gasped, hoping to finally hear B's voice. But he never got the chance. As for Chef pulled the trigger to catapult him out of here. But they _did_ here him scream as he flew through the air.

Chris then turned to Team Maggots. "And Maggots, you're probably wondering why I called you here to the elimination ceremony. Well, as it turns out, this was both an elimination challenge and a reward challenge. You guys won so you get a reward." Chris announced.

"What do we get? An advantage in the next challenge?" Jo asked.

"Decent food for a change?" Zoey guessed.

"A multi-purpose computer?" Cameron asked. Everyone one stared at him like he was crazy. "What? It could happen." He defended.

"Nope. Even better." Chris said as a boat pulled up. "Maggots, say hello to your new teammate… Danny Phantom."

Everyone gasped as Danny Phantom himself stepped off the boat with a suitcase in hand. He didn't seem too happy to be there but did pull a small smile when he looked at his new team.

00000Confesstional00000

"Ok, maybe three things." Jo corrected.

00000Main Story00000

"This is so not fair! Danny Phantom has an advantage with those ghost powers of his!" Scott shouted.

"Hey, find your own ghost boy!" Jo retorted. Danny just stared at the fight for him as their team member.

"Actually, Phantom's just as harmless as you campers; so long as that bracelet stays on him." Chris explained. Everyone on the Maggots team just moaned whereas Danny mentally laughed out loud at their reaction. But overall, he still wasn't pleased he was here.

000000Line Break000000

Sam and Tucker spit up the soda they were dinking whereas Jazz stared wide eyed at the TV screen. "Danny?!" They exclaimed.

**HalfafanD: Yes, I'm repeating the whole Total Drama Revenge of the Island. But I'm fusing Danny into it so it'll have a few slight changes. Please review, no flames.**


	3. Night On the Crawl

HalfafanD: I figured I should make another chapter of Total Drama Phantom every now and then because they're going to be LONG chapters. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Total Drama series.

Total Drama Phantom!

The guys of team Maggots led Danny into their cabin. Danny looked around before he picked an empty bunk; it was a bottom bunk. He then set his suitcase down and began unpacking. He then pulled out a Fenton Thermos, slightly surprised Vlad actually packed it for him, but it wasn't like he was complaining or anything. His thoughts were interrupted when Mike grabbed the cylindrical container.

"Cool thermos. Got any water or anything in there?" Mike asked. Danny snatched it back.

"No." He plainly answered.

Cameron pitched in the conversation. "But what's the point of a thermos if there's no drink of any kind in there?" Brick and Mike looked at Danny, thinking the same thing.

Danny then thought of a good lie. "I thought I could fill it up here." He guessed. The others seemed to buy the lie as they left to get ready for bed. Once Danny was finished unpacking, he did the same.

00000Line Break00000

(A week later)

All the campers were fast asleep in there cabins. Danny had the Fenton Thermos close to the bed in case of emergencies, Sam was hugging his game council, and Cameron was wrapped in his sleeping bag. Dawn was asleep in what seemed to be a meditation position. A small mutated butterfly/firefly flew near her head. She immediately woke up and held it close to her ear.

"What's that little one?" She asked. "Evil is lurking?" She seemed surprised until she guessed. "Let me guess, Chris?" She was interrupted by a loud blow horn piercing through the silence that startled everyone awake.

"Run! Run for your life!" Came Chris's cries as everyone screamed and yelled and ran out, still in the pj's (HFD: Ok, they never had any on in the episode but let's just say they did). Danny even ran out with the Fenton Thermos armed and ready. Once everyone was outside, they all noticed Chris standing and smiling with earmuffs on and Dakota next to him blowing the blow horn in an intern outfit… without wearing earmuffs. Once the sound stopped, some of the campers were scowling at Chris's prank to wake them up; others were staring at Danny oddly, wondering why he would bring a thermos out with him as if it were a weapon.

Chris removed his earmuffs. "Thanks intern!" He said loudly.

"Huh!?" Dakota asked loudly.

00000Confesstional00000

"So after Chris agreed to let me stay, he put a restraining order on the paparazzi!" Dakota said raising her voice near the end. "So now I'm stuck here for no reason! And now he's making me like, work!" She finished crossing her arms. "So not cool."

00000Main Story00000

Sam raised his hand trying to grab Dakota's attention. "Hi Dakota."

"Huh?!" She shouted back. She tried to clear her ears so she could hear. "Speak up!" But she was then knocked over by a board with a map on it on wheels.

"Challenge time." Chris announced, seeming happy. Danny groaned.

00000Confesstional000000

"Ever since I became a ghost and the hero of Amity Park, I developed this habit of punching anyone or going straight into a battle position whenever I'm startled awake." Danny explained. "So imagine my surprise when I wake up almost ready for a ghost attack and thinking everyone was in danger and it ends up being a simple challenge." Danny then glared towards the camera. "You are so going to get it Frootloop."

00000Main Story00000

"What, now? In the middle of the night? When it's all, you know, dark?" Brick asked worriedly. The other campers gave him odd looks.

00000Confesstional00000

"Ever since I was born, I hated the dark. With the creeks, a-and the 'who's that?', an-and the 'get away'." Brick muttered, but was then cut off when the lights in the confessional booth went out. He then yelled, and a nearly silent tingling noise emitted the background (HFD: In case you don't understand what happened, Brick wet his pants)

00000Main Story00000

Chris then went on. "Your challenge; a scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs. Your locations; a haunted forest, a scary pet cemetery, and an extra spook-tasktic cave." He explained. He then pointed to the yellow circles on the map with envelops and a question mark. "First team to each location gets a special clue." He then pointed to the green skulls on the map. "But watch out for booby-traps; I really went to town with them." He began to laugh.

Some of the campers were seeming a bit scared; others were just paying attention to what Chris was saying; and the rest seemed to just not care but paid attention anyway.

"So move fast, and stick together. You'll be penalized for each player you lose." Chris finished.

Cameron the pointed to the large purple in the middle of the map with a black spider on it. "Umm… what does the spider represent?"

Chris then remembered. "Oh yeah. There's some kind of gigantic mutated spider sort of running around, lose on the island."

Everyone then began to get worried and chatted how some were afraid of spiders and didn't like them and were really worried. Danny just rolled his eyes knowing he's seen worse. Dakota was trying to hear better.

"What's on the lose?!" She asked loudly. Sam then went close to her ear.

"A gigantic mutated spider!" He shouted. Dakota cringed.

Cameron then assumed fetal position. "Where?! Where?!"

00000Confesstional00000

"I have a severe case of arachnid phobia. Spiders are just so creepy, literally." Cameron said. "Anything with that many legs must be evil" He then shivered at the thought. A small spider then came down from its web causing Cameron to yelp in panic.

00000Main Story00000

"There's nothing to fear but mortal terror itself." Chris said and raised the blow horn. "Talk soon." And he blew it and all the campers ran off, still in there pj's. He then turned to Dakota. "Get to work lackey."

"What?!" Dakota asked.

00000Line Break00000

Lightning was the first to arrive there, wearing dark blue, short sleeved jammies with Lightning bolts all over. "Wooh! First! That's right." He said. Scott, Dawn, and Sam or in other words, the rest of the team: Toxic Rats, stopped close behind. Scott was wearing the same shirt except with red sweatpants. Dawn had a long pink nightgown that was thye length and had a zipper and hoodie. And Sam, had long sleeved light blue silk jammies.

The speaker near the tree then emitted Chris's voice from it. "Welcome to the haunted forest. Your clue can be found at the base of the tree." Lightning then crouched down near the hole at the base of the tree and reached down; only to yelp when his arm got caught in a bear trap. "In a bear trap" Chris's voice finished and laughed. Lightning scowled at the microphone.

He then held the piece of paper to Dawn. "Here creepy girl. Read the clue." Lightning said. She took the clue.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Jo's voice was heard when her and the rest of her teammates: Team Maggots, followed behind. Jo had a simple t-shirt a pair of shorts. Anne Maria wore a nightgown with spaghetti straps and that was knee length. Zoe had a spaghetti strapped red shirt on with red pants. Mike had white wrist tight long sleeved pair of jammies. Cameron had the same style as Mike except they were yellow. Brick and a short sleeved army shirt and army pants pair of jammies. And Danny had the same style as Sam except they were black where the buttons were white and the tips of the sleeves on both his arm and pants had a ring of white and a pocket in both sides of his pants with a small one on the rights side of his pajama shirt.

"Hey, find your own piece of paper." Lighting argued, not liking their presence.

Jo turned to the rest of her team. "Come on. Let the runts have their clue. I've got a plan." And with that, Team Maggots ran ahead.

00000Line Break000000

Once the Maggots were ahead enough, they stopped.

"So what's your big plan?" Mike asked.

"Find a place to hide so we could follow the Rats and their clue to our first souvenir." Jo answered. She then pointed to a random bust not too far ahead. "Into that bush." She then ran towards the bush with the rest of the team not far behind and they all squeezed themselves in the bush. Danny waited a while before heading behind them and hiding behind a tree next to them.

00000Confesstional00000

"There is no way I'd fit in there unless I used my powers. So I did the smart thing to not get myself crushed and hid behind the tree near them. And believe it or not, I'm a pretty good hider, with or without my powers. My sister couldn't even find me when we played hide and seek when we were little." Danny said crossing his arms.

00000Main Story00000

"Shhh…" Jo whispered. "They're coming." Everyone hushed and began to hear the faint sound of footsteps.

The Rats made their way down the path. Dawn began to read the clue.

"'Inside a knot is a nest, your souvenir lives with a pest, find Polaris to travel North-West.'" She then stopped to think. "Polaris is the North star."

Scott then pointed towards the sky. "Polaris is right there so this way's North-West." He said pointing down a path. "There's a path." And Team Rats ran off.

Danny then decided it was clear so he pocked he head out from behind the tree. Josstle in the bush resumed grabbing his attention.

"They're getting away." Jo hissed. "Come on." The bush shook until Brick's head poked out, completely oblivious to Danny. He then decided to show himself to Brick and stepped out from the tree when he snapped a twig. Brick's head jerked around nervously to see who was there, still not noticing Danny.

"Uhhh…" Brick studdered. "Who's there?" Nothing but an owl anwered. His gaze followed the darkness until it landed on a hole in a tree. Several eyes then flashed, scaring the daylights out of him.

Brick screamed for dear life as he stood up with the bush and everyone inside still attached to him and ran off. Danny seemed stunned for what happened before running after him to catch up.

"Hey! Brick; guys! Wait up!" He shouted. Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Danny stopped for a second and looked around for any signs of ghosts.

"Ugghhh… probably Vlad messing with my ghost sense or something." He assumed and continued running in the direction of Brick.

00000Line Break00000

Sam paced back and forth while Jazz and Tucker sat on the couch. Jazz was gazing anxiously at the TV while Tucker was watching casually while eating popcorn. They were all at Sam's house that night. It had been a week since they realized that Danny was once Total Drama. They even had to come up with a cover for Danny Fenton that he was going on a camping trip with Tucker.

Sam then turned to glare at Tucker. Tucker noticed this and gazed questionably at her.

"What?" He asked. Jazz turned to the two.

"How can you act so casually about this?" Sam asked.

"Well, Danny's on Total Drama and there's no way of contacting him. Plus there's nothing we can do to get him here. So why can't we sit down and unwind while we watch him on TV?" He said in defense.

Then Jazz cut in. "Because Danny might slip something up and blow his secret. And what would happen if his enemies came out and attacked him or the town?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Danny's doing fine on his own. All he let out was that he was good at hiding and that habit of his. Even we didn't know about the habit. And we could handle things fine here and so can the Guys in White, Valerie, and Jazz's parents if we get tied up in things."

The two girls didn't respond. The looked at each other worriedly before turning back to the TV.

00000Line Break00000

Team Rats was still running down the path. Sam already seemed out of breath.

"Inside the knot is a nest. Hey Dawn; what was the middle part?" Sam asked.

No response.

"Dawn?" He turned his head only to find that Dawn was no longer behind him. He then stopped. "Dawn?!" Scott and Lightning stopped as well.

"What? Did we lose the weirdo?" Scott asked, seeming irritated.

Sam silently panicked. "We get a penalty for each lost player right?" He mumbled.

"And there's some kind of whacked out spider crawling around right?" Lightning also said also freaking out too. All three oblivious to a creature crawling up a tree trunk in the dark not too far from them.

Scott then thought of something to get their minds off of Dawn and the lose spider. "We're looking for a knot with a nest right?" He asked. Lightning then turned and pointed to a tree with a hole in it with team colors of red and greed streaks painted above it.

"There it is! Sha-score!" Lighting and the others then ran over to the tree and while Sam and Scott stayed near the ground, Lightning began to climb the tree.

"Wait!" Sam said. "What about Dawn?"

Scott and Lightning ignored him. Once Lightning got to the hole he reached in, only to pull it back out with nothing when a giant eye popped out of the hole and giant tenticals flowed from the tree and grabbed Lightning by the neck. Another one then whacked him repeatedly until it poked his eye.

"Ah! Ah; my eye!" Lightning shouted as the tentical around his neck began to choke him.

Meanwhile down with Scott and Sam. Sam had a hold on Scott's shoulders while he was behind him.

"Dude; I've seen this in Sea Creatures Five! To fight a squid, you have to duck, duck, jump, punch!" He said while copying the motion.

Scott just bent down and grabbed a rock. "Or we can through rocks?" He said while tossing the rock in his hand.

"Oh, ok." Sam agreed. And the two threw rocks at the squid but ended up hitting Lightning instead. The squid became mad and smashed Lightning into the ground. Then launched another tentical at the two.

"Duck, duck," Sam said as the two did the motion dodging the tentical. "Jump, punch!" But Scott was whacked at the 'jump part'. Sam noticed and turned. "No; you're not doing it right. It's-

But Sam was cut off as the tentical grabbed his leg and hoisted him up upside down while the other kept punching him. Lightning finally came to and noticed what was going on. Cause he then began to climb up the tree again.

"No Calamary does that to the Lightning!" He shouted. "Sha-bam!" And he punched the eye. The squid then let go of Sam and he plumeted to the ground. The squid then disssapeared in the tree. Lightning reached in and found the key. "Ah yeah! The key!" He said in victory. But was then snached by webbing and dissapeared from sight dropping the key that landed near Sam.

Sam still laid down on the ground; Scott started walking up to him as well. Scott then noticed the key and picked it up with a smirk on his face.

"Jackpot!" Scott said in victory. Sam then came up and spoke.

"What happened? Lightning? Lightning?! LIGHTNING!?" Sam hollered. Not noticing that the two were being watched.

Scott continued to smirk. "Guess he's gone. So is the squid and we got the key." He then chuckled.

Sam frowned; worried. "But we've lost two players."

Scott then became annoyed at Sam's paranoia. "Yeah, two players that stink at this game. Come on; let's go."

Sam looked unsure. "Ummm… no, but-

"As a gamer I'd thought you'd understand." Scott interrupted and turned away; only to see the other team catching up. Quickly the two pulled off an 'I'm not hiding anything look'.

"Heh-heh. Jee uhh… maybe we should search for the object way over there with the rest of our teammates." Sam said with an innocent face like Scott. And the two began to walk off. "Cause it's not just the two of us. Heh-heh."

Cameron looked at the two leaving strangely; until he noticed the tree.

"Look!" He shouted. "Team colors!"

Jo looked up skeptically. "Could be a trap. We should send in our most expendable player."

Brick frowned. "No one's expendable."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, what's the point in calling ourselves a team if we just push people we think are expendable around?" He said making a point. He wanted to bring his friends and sister in this; but he decided against it.

Jo put on a glare and curled her hands into fists. "Do you want to play nice; or do you want to win?" She then grabbed Cameron and threw him up to the tree. He landed hard inside.

"A key!" Cameron shouted. He then looked out holding a key. "This must be the first souvenir. Ahhhhh!" He spotted a small spider on his hand. "Giant arachnid!" He then fell to the ground after an attempt of shaking off the spider. The key ended up landing near Zoey and Mike.

"Sweet. Nice work Cam." Mike complemented. Danny and Zoey smiled at that.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Mike is sooo sweet. The way he's always encouraging Cameron is totally cool. The way he's always going into character is totally weird. But hey, nobody's perfect, right?" Zoey said.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Zoey." Mike said sighing. "She's all I think about. At least when I'm the one in control." He finished fake laughing until sighing in defeat.

0000000Main Story0000000

Mike bent down to grab the key; not noticing a piece of webbing grabbing Zoey and snatching her away. "Hey Zoey; do you think this key's going to open something latter on in the challenge?" He asked.

No answer. "Zoey?" Mike asked and turned to where Zoey was. "Whoa; where's Zoey?" He asked grabbing the rest of the team's attention. "Zoey?! Zoey?!" He shouted running off.

"Aaaannnnnddd we call of the search and forage ahead." Jo said walking off. Danny scowled at this. He cared and searched for his family members and friend if they went missing. Why should things be any different with his team?

"That's against the cadet code: never leave a soldier behind." Brick said scowling.

"Zoey!?" Mike shouted in the background.

"I'm with Brick." Danny said. "We get penalized for each lost player. Plus, Zoey's our teammate and we can't let anything happen to her or any of our players for that matter." He finished, his protective side coming over.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Jo is a lot like a friend of mine back home. But there's only one difference; all of Jo's tough, violent, and threatening actions are selfishness for the prize money." Danny stated.

0000000Main Story0000000

"We're not leaving her; she left us. That means she's awall. Now move it G.I. Joke and Frosty." Jo said. (HFD: I had Jo call him that cause of his white hair. You like it?)

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Jo is like this bug." Brick said pointing to his arm. "She's always trying to get under my skin." Suddenly the bug on his arm literally got under his skin. He grabbed his arm and yelp.

0000000Main Story0000000

Sam and Scott continued to run down the path.

"Uhhh… It's not like I don't like this Léger ally pace but, shouldn't we be running faster?" Sam asked while panting.

"Relax; I know what I'm doing." Scott said sighing.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"I'm heading us back in the last place we belong." Scott said sharpening a twig with his lucky shark tooth. "Another elimination ceremony for the Rats and its bye bye Sam; or Lightning. I can't decide. I'm like a kid n a candy store full of suckers." He finished laughing. "And I'm going to… uh, um… lik-like brake them and stuff."

0000000Main Story0000000

As they continued to run, Sam ran up next to Scott.

"Come on; let's rock this!" Sam said. "With Dakota voted off, I've got killer focus; and energy to burn! Check it!" He shouted grabbing the key and running ahead.

He first ran up to a rock. "Rock!" He jumped over it, then came up to a tree-stump. "Tree-stump!" And he jumped on the stump and then to the other side. Then came to a pile of dirt. "Mysterious clump of dirt!" And he walked over it, only for an explosion to blast him in the air; and another; and another. Scott smiled at that but still shielded himself away from the view of pain.

Nothing was left but a burnt Sam, with his hair on a small fire and holding the key upward from his awkward landing position. Team Maggots then rushed through, minus Mike.

"Thanks for clearing the way." Jo said as she and the others ran.

"Zoey?! Zoey?!" Mike shouted as he followed his team. Scott then walked up to Sam and snatched the key.

"Thanks focus boy." He said sarcastically.

"I think I can taste my liver." Sam said; in pain.

0000000Line Break0000000

Team Maggots finally reached the pet cemetery. Everyone stopped running and continued to pant; including Danny, that is until he gasped and a blue mist wandered out of his mouth; but no one noticed.

"Welcome to the Wawanaqua: Pet Cemetery." Chris said over the speaker phone.

"We're first, String Bean." Jo said; putting a hand on Cameron, only to push him forward. "Go get the clue."

Cameron opened a small coffin revealing their clue. It was a thrashed paper with numbers written on it. '10, 2, 4, 6 (HFD: If the number's in bold, then it's red), 7, 8, 6, 0, 3, 2, 18, 1, 3, 6, and 9'.

"Aren't three sixes supposed to be evil?" Cameron asked.

No one answered the question. "Let's fan out and look for numbers." Jo said commandingly.

"Uhhh…," Brick stuttered. "You mean by ourselves?"

0000000Line Break0000000

Brick started walking backwards towards a cat designed grave stone. Only for a trap to give way and cause him to fall into a rectangular hole. He yelped in surprise at the sudden motion.

"Ahhhhh… help! Help! Too dark! Too dark!" Brick screamed. Jo apparently heard the commotion and came over and offered her hand.

"Brick, take my hand." Jo said. Brick took Jo's outstretched hand and she pulled him up. Apparently the rest of the team was there too.

"So dark… so dark." Brick muttered, only to be slapped repeatedly by Jo.

"Pull, yourself, together!" Jo shouted between slaps. When Brick looked at Jo and the others, they all gave grossed out looks at Brick's pants. When he looked down as well, he noticed that he had wet his pants.

"Well, it was wet down there and I landed on my crotch." Brick said hastily. He looked around. "I got to dry off." And he ran off. He found some leaves on the ground not far away. He started wiping himself, unaware that he was being watched. "Come on, dry… dry."

0000000Line Break0000000

Meanwhile with the rest of Team Maggots, they heard Brick scream.

"Brick?" Cameron asked. They all rushed to where Brick was; nothing but leaves. "He was just here a second ago."

Mike gasped.

"Where'd he go?!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

Danny just stared wide eye at the scene. Is this just one of Chris's pranks for the show? Is there really a mutant spider? Or did Vlad send in a ghost to do all this? Danny wondered. Suddenly he gasped again as the blue mist emitted from his mouth. I hope it's not a ghost, better stay on guard, at least I have the Fenton Thermos.

"Oh well," Jo said. The others looked at her. "Two words: dead, weight." She finished holding up two fingers. Everyone glared at her.

"Hey, Brick might not be attractive in anyway. But he's still a person." Anne Maria said glaring.

Mike chimed in. "Yeah, your cut-throat attitude stinks."

"It's getting on all our nerves." Danny pitched in.

Jo crossed her arms. "It's called a winning attitude. Get used to it, or get out of the way." She said as a threat.

0000000Line Break0000000

Scott arrived in the pet cemetery. He was currently looking around with the key in his hands.

"Find the souvenir, hide the souvenir, lose the game." He muttered until his eyes fell on a coffin with a key hole. Hey was about to try it until Fang (HFD: A mutant shark with legs) the shark popped out scaring him. Scott closed the coffin door on Fang and ran off. But Fang busted out and ran after him.

Sam, meanwhile, was bent down by an open grave. "Hey this grave smells like French fries- whoa!" He yelped and he was knocked downward in by Scott running from Fang.

Scott kept running until he noticed a pile of dirt and then a hole in the ground. He jumped pass it. But Fang tripped over the pile and landed in the hole. Afterward, a low growl emitted from it.

Dakota walked up to the grave with Sam in it, carrying a pale of kitchen grease. She then dumped the grease into the hole.

"Hey!" Sam shouted. Dakota recognized the voice immediately.

"Sam?"

"Hi Dakota! How's it going?"

"Sorry about the booby-trap," Dakota apologized. "Chris made me fill it with kitchen grease."

"That's what must be attracting these giant maggots." Sam said. Noticing the maggots crawling in. He started laughing as they crawled on him. "That tickles." Suddenly, he was bitten by one. "Ahhh… hey, that doesn't! Ahhhhh…"

Dakota saw the whole thing. "How'd they get so, squirmy? I feel like… apologizing?" She dropped the bucket. "If this is what it means to feel bad about someone else, I don't like it. I'm out." She said and walked off.

"Wait!" Sam shouted. "A little help?!" He was then bitten again.

Chris was watching the whole thing in his tent, laughing it up. He turned towards the camera facing him. "Will anyone even make it to the spooky came? And if so, how can they possibly make it to the finish line? Less brain, more pain when we return!"

0000000Line Break0000000

Jazz came home from Sam's house. She decided she had enough of watching her little brother on Total Drama. She opened the door to her home.

"Hey Mom, Dad; I'm home-

"Jazz; keep it down. We're watching Phantom." Maddie said. Sure enough, Maddie and Jack sat on the couch with notebooks in their hands… and a cookie in Jack's mouth.

"Soon we'll know all of Phantom's secrets." Jack said in delight.

"Right…" Jazz said, trailing off. "I'll just go to bed." She said and ran up.

0000000Line Break0000000

Mike stood on a tree branch very high up, looking for Zoey.

"Zoey?! Zoey?! Tell me where you are!" He shouted as he stepped more down the branch, only for it to give way, and what was left of the branch tear his shirt off. "Ahhhh…-

His scream was cut of from the pain of landing on the tome-stone bellow him. Anne Maria walked up to make sure he was ok until she noticed something.

"Oh my gosh; Mike! I think I fount the clue!" She exclaimed. She looked closer to see the date of death carved on the stone. "June 6, 1806. I'm no algebra expert, but aien't that 6, 6, 18, 6?!"

*gasp*

"Where's the freakin' sun? How's a guy suppose to get a freakin' tan over here?" Mike, or now as Vito asked getting irritated.

Anne Maria squealed. "Vito!"

0000000Confesstional0000000

"When ever we're alone, he drops the whole 'Mike' act. It's 'cause he can't get enough of me. And who can blame him; check me out. The tan; the hair; look at me I'm hot!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

0000000Main Story0000000

Cameron looked at the grave-stone while Danny and Jo walked up. "6, 6, 18, 6! Anne Maria; you found it!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Great job!" Danny complemented, but his ghost sense went off again. Jo noticed it but decided to drop it. After all; they found the clue.

"And check it out; there's a key-hole!" Anne Maria said pointing out. She turned towards Jo. "Yeah! Who's the sharpest tool on the Christmas tree now?" She taunted.

"Just use the key already!" Jo shouted getting annoyed.

Anne Maria scowled and grabbed the key from under her shirt between her breasts. "Yeash, ok. Keep your sweat-pants on." She walked over to the grave and used the key in the key-hole. After a faint click, a coffin sprung up and knocked her away.

Cameron opened the coffin to see a bunch of flashlights. "Cool, flashlights. These'll come in handy.

"Let's get moving." Jo said. Cameron ran off. She turned to Vito and Danny. "Ok Strong Man and Frosty. Make yourselves useful and put that coffin back so the rats won't know where to look."

Danny glared at the comment but help Vito put the coffin back anyway. As they left, they didn't notice that Sam from Team Rats saw the whole thing.

Sam turned the other way. "Ka, ka! Erh, eerh, eeh! *whistle*! Phlph, phlph!" Sam called, not noticing Scott until he was slapped upside the face by him.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Scott said.

"Uhhh… I was using animal calls to signal you." Sam answered. He pointed to the grave. "Team Maggots found the souvenirs in the tome-stone over there."

"Wow… nice work." Scott said sarcastically and walked over to the stone.

"But be careful when you use that key 'cause-" Sam warned but was cut off by Scott.

"Zip it, hem-halk. Just sit there and be quiet." Scott snapped. Sam shrugged and did as he was told. Scott got the key in and just like Anne Maria; after the faint click, Scott was flung away by the coffin when it sprang up.

"Tried to warn you, bro." Sam said, smiling.

0000000Line Break0000000

Jo, Cameron, and Danny stood outside of the spooktastic cave.

"Welcome to your final destination. Mwoahahahahaha! The clue is just inside the entrance; and down the tunnel; into total darkness. Good luck; you'll need it." Chris's voice emitted from the speaker phone.

Jo glanced at the other two players. Danny was looking in the distance, other things on his mind; Cameron kept a firm hold of the flashlights looking up nervously at the tunnel. Cameron then gulped.

Jo sighed and snatched a flashlight, causing Cameron to drop the others which snapped Danny back to reality. "Follow my lead, Pencil Neck and Frosty." Jo said, irritated. Danny glared at Jo and bent down to help Cameron pick up the others, keeping one for himself.

"Where're Anne Maria and Mike?" Cameron asked nervously. Danny just shrugged.

"Who cares?" Jo said as her voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Mike; Anne Maria!?" Cameron said as he ran back towards the cemetery, leaving Danny. Danny just sighed and followed Cameron.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"I was stuck between helping Cameron find Mike and Anne Maria, and going with miss cut-throat attitude. Like I'd go with someone who picks on me more than any of my enemies or the ghost hunters that are always chasing me. Plus there's be more of us if I go with Cameron." Danny said.

0000000Main Story0000000

Jo pointed her flashlight towards a skeleton dressed like one of Chris's interns that was attached to a large spider web.

"It's so hard to find good help nowadays." Jo commented, then spotted a piece of paper in the shirt pocket. "And here's the clue. 'By hooker, by crook; the end is near if you look'." She sighed. "Who wrote these; William Shakespeare -ahh!" She was cut of by a piece of webbing shooting her down and covering her from head to toe of webbing, minus her mouth.

"Hey! Hey, how dare you!" She shouted; but the webbing grabbed hold and yanked her away. "No!"

0000000Line Break0000000

Danny and Cameron continued to run until they came up to Vito and Anne Maria who were making out.

"Guys, guys! Come on; Jo, Danny, and I found where to go next! He said as he turned and pointed where he and Danny came from, only to see Danny looking past Cameron at Vito and Anne Maria making out. Cameron turned and saw as well. "Guys? Eewwwuuu… come on, that's not what Chris meant when he said to stick together."

0000000Line Break0000000

"Jo!? Hey Jo!?" Cameron called as they were inside the cave.

"Jo!? Anyone!?" Danny called. Cameron then noticed her flashlight on the floor, on. He picked it up.

"Oh no; her flashlight! This can't be good. Jo!" Cameron called. He then turned to Anne Maria and Vito who were still kissing. "See, this why we need to stick together."

Danny then took that moment to wander off into space and think about his ghost sense going off repeatedly. He gasped as it went off again, but Anne Maria and Vito were busy making out and Cameron was busy trying to get their attention.

"WOULD YOU STOP; WE HAVE TO FOCUS!" Cameron shouted getting Anne Maria and Vito's attention and startling Danny as he was snapped out of his thoughts. At that moment, Cameron gasped as he dropped the flashlights to cover his mouth in surprise.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Whoa; never actually raised my voice before. Wow. It actually felt kind of good." Cameron said before throwing up.

0000000Main Story0000000

The four continued to walk further down the cave.

"See any clues Vito baby?" Anne Maria flirted.

"Aye, what's a clue?" Vito asked.

Danny then saw a skull carved rock with six different hooks poking out of the top. "Hey, over there!" He said. Cameron and Danny walked over.

"These must be the last souvenirs!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Wonder what they're for?" Danny wondered out loud.

"Cameron; Danny!" Anne Maria shouted. "Look out!"

"What?!" Both shouted in unison. Suddenly both Danny and Cameron were webbed together. Another web grabbing them and hoisting them up. Danny yelped in surprise as Cameron screamed since he saw the large purple spider hold them, it's blood red eyes narrowing as it threw them onto the web where all the disappeared campers were.

"Who's landed in the web now?" Jo asked. "Tan Job; Couch Potato; Freckle Face? Come on; don't leave me hanging!"

"It's just us; String Bean and Frosty." Cameron muttered as he earned a glare from Danny 'cause Cameron called him that.

"Wow," Jo muttered towards Cameron. "You lasted longer than I expected."

0000000Confesstional0000000

"That's the nicest thing Jo has ever said to me." Cameron said. "Hey, I'll take what I can get."

0000000Main Story0000000

As Vito and Anne Maria stared at the web of players, Scott and Sam finally caught up.

"Hey; there's the next souvenir!" Sam exclaimed pointing to the clue. He looked up and pointed at the web. "Hey; there's our teammates!" He then noticed the spider. "Hey; a gigantic spider!" He exclaimed as everyone started to get annoyed. "Ugghhh… this is so cool my head is spinning. I think I'm over stimulated." Sam muttered, walking off. Scott apparently noticed this cause he then started to follow a bit faster.

"Sam, not so fast-ahh!" Scott yelped as Anne Maria tripped him. He landed on Sam who fell to the ground with a thud and the spider webbed them both.

"Yep; defiantly over stimulated." Sam said.

"Go get the hook, and we'll win!" Anne Maria exclaimed towards Vito. He just ignored her. She sighed. "Fine; go get the hook, and you'll get more of this:" She said then kissed him.

Zoey gasped from the web. "Keep your lips off him!" She shouted.

After the kiss, Vito smiled and ran towards the clue saying, "Yeah, batta-bing baby!"

Anne Maria smiled and chuckled. "Sorry red; looks like Vito's only interested in classy girls." She taunted, only to burp afterward.

"But, I thought Mike was interested in me?" Zoey thought out loud.

"Uhh… Zoey?" Cameron asked, getting Zoey's attention. After she replied 'yes' Cameron screamed, "SPIDER!" Danny winced at the noise but other than that remained silent. He wasn't scared, but he was on high alert since that ghost he sensed could be anywhere unless… the spider was the ghost! He glanced down to where he and Cameron dropped their flashlights. The Thermos was right by them. He mentally cursed. Now he can't do anything; he hated being helpless.

As Zoey and Cameron continued to scream, Vito almost grabbed the hook from the rock when…

*gasp*

"Zoey, don't move, I'm coming!" Mike shouted, being back to his old self.

"Moe!" Anne Maria shouted getting irritated. "Get the hook; not the schnook!"

"Somebody do something!" Zoey shouted. Danny just sighed; he wanted to if he could. Cameron continued to scream as the spider got closer. Finally he snapped and broke the webbing wrapped around him and Danny as he charged at the spider and punched it repeatedly. Danny just stared wide eye at the scene before him.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Ah, adrenalin. Nature's super-strengthen formula. Someone should really bottle it." Cameron commented.

0000000Main Story0000000

Mike tried to climb higher by grabbing another edge, only to slide down more.

"No!" He shouted. He then slide to a stop mid-way. "Oh, man; I'm never going to make it." He muttered.

*gasp*

"But Svetlana can save them all in her sleep! Haha!" Svetlana exclaimed and he/she jump up toward the web and landed on Brick doing a ballet pose and sprung up again causing him to be released from the webbing and yell until he hit the ground; hard. Svetlana landed by Danny and Zoey.

"Oh Mike! How'd you do that? That was amazing!" Zoey exclaimed. Danny just stared wide eye at the scene.

"Yes; I am knowing this." He/She said and he/she pulled his/her arm from the webbing. "Why do these ropes feel so sticky?" Danny just rolled his eyes and jumped from the webbing and landed on the ground on his feet.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Ok, I know I've seen worse things than a gigantic mutant spider, but this has been the weirdest day ever." Danny said.

0000000Line Break0000000

Danny grabbed the thermos and aimed it at the spider. He pressed the button. Only for nothing to get sucked in. So that meant, the spider wasn't a ghost! Then why did Danny feel that the spider wasn't all that threatening? He then realized it in a flash and smirked.

He turned towards where Brick landed. Brick rubbed his head as if to get rid of the pain then turned back towards the web.

"Hang on, men. I'm coming to get you." Brick called up.

"No!" Jo shouted. "Get the hook, Dampy Pants!"

"I need to rescue my teammates." Brick argued.

"No you need to win." Jo retorted. "Somebody has to." Danny then ran up to Brick and placed his hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"Come on Brick; let's go. They'll be fine." Danny said reassuringly.

"But my code," Brick protested. "I can't just leave you behind."

"Cut and run soldiers. That's an order." Jo said.

Danny and Brick ran towards the clue and grabbed them each a hook. Brick doing it while saying 'sir yes sir'. They both noticed a rock with a wire wrapped around it leading downward and deeper into the cave. They ran over to it.

Sam meanwhile tried to walk toward the clue, still webbed with Scott.

"Sam, stop trying to be a hero. We're hosed." Scott protested.

"No, no. I got this." Sam assured him. He the successfully grabbed the hook.

Cameron continued to jump on the spider as it hung on it's webbing. "Stop being a bully! You can't hurt me anymore!" He shouted at the spider and him putting pressure was causing the rocks on the ceiling to almost give way.

Danny and Brick hooked their hooks onto the wire.

"Locked and loaded." Brick said before sliding down while screaming.

"This is going to be awesome." Danny muttered before he slid sown as well yelling in excitement.

"I mean it; get lost!" Cameron shouted as finally the webbing snapped and the rocks gave way as Cameron the spider and everyone else fell in a heap. The rocks would have hit Scott and Sam if they hadn't slid down when they did. Course the whole time, Scott kept rushing him shouting 'hurry up, hurry up'! After everyone fell, Mike finally came back to himself and said, "What just happened?"

0000000Line Break0000000

Brick, Danny, Scott, and Sam continued to slide sown in the cave until they came to a direct stop and landed on each other. After a few moans of pain, Scott sniffed the air.

"Why do I smell pee?" He asked. Brick began to panic.

"Uhhh… I don't smell anything." Brick said. Chris then walked up.

"Well, well; both teams made it to the finish line. Some, wetter than others." Chris commented. Danny couldn't help but let out a small snicker. Brick stood up and walked up to Chris.

"Hey, that cave was leaky." He protested.

"Whatever." Chris said. "Today's winning team is… the Rats!"

"What?!" Brick exclaimed. "No way, me and Danny arrived first."

Chris just smirked. "Remember when I said stick together 'cause there'd be a penalty for each player you lost? Yeah, you lost five; Sam only lost two. So the Rats totally win." Sam had a look of joy where as Scott mentally cursed.

"No!" Brick shouted, getting on his knees. "I should've just followed my own code." He then collapsed on the ground and began to cry. Danny just stared at the scene before him.

"So true." Chris agreed smiling.

0000000Line Break0000000

Cameron coughed as the dust cleared from the collapse. He then noticed the big spider was just a torn up costume with a laughing Izzy inside.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Turns out it was just one of the old cast members in a spider costume." Cameron said and he let out a finger of which a smaller spider crawled onto. "Thankfully it cured me of my arachnid-phobia. Although now I'm completely terrified of Izzy."

0000000Main Story0000000

All of team Maggots sat at the campfire, still in their pj's.

"Team Maggots," Chris said. "Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. And mmmmm… this tention is so delish, I could kiss someone." Zoey still looked sad as she hugged her knees close to her chest as she looked at Mike who had his guilty face on. Anne Maria was next to him trying to get closer. "Not you Mike, we all know where those lips have been. But hey, maybe Brick and Jo want to kiss and make up?" Said teenagers glared at each other and faced away. "Didn't think so. And Phantom, pretty awesome carrying that thermos everywhere like it was a weapon." Danny just glared at Chris, blushing madly with the thermos still by his side. "Where's Chef with the marshmallow of loser-dumb?"

0000000Line Break0000000

Chef sighed as he was tied by rope and plungers all over his face by a fire where Izzy was across from him with a bow and dressed like a Native American.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Permission to speak?" Brick asked as he stood. "I volunteer for elimination. I don't deserve to stay; I did not follow my own code."

Jo chuckled. "No kidding Sir Leaks-a-lot." She said in her usual witty-banter.

Brick turned towards her. "So I'm afraid of the dark. That's what night-vision goggles are for. You'd never make in my squadron!" He retorted and Jo who faked a yawn.

"At ease soldier," Chris said. "Tonight's eliminated Maggot is tomorrow's new Rat."

"I'm not taking the hurl of shame?" Brick asked a little surprised.

"Nope; from here are in, Brick and Jo will be fighting it out on opposing teams." Chris said. Some of the campers gasped, others sighed. Jo just said 'lame'.

Brick saluted Chris. "Thank you sir. I won't ignore the code again, sir!"

"Whatever," Chris said. "Kind of disappointed no ones going for a catapult ride though."

"That reminds me," Jo said. Everyone turned towards her. "Every time Frosty gasped, I could see his breathe come out. Even if he's a ghost and they're suppose to be cold we shouldn't be able to see his breathe."

Everyone looked at Danny. "Well, it's because that it's my ghost sense. Every time it goes off a- *gasp*" Danny was cut off and the blue mist escaped from his mouth.

"BEWARE!" A familiar voice shouted as the Box Ghost showed up. Everyone looked up nervously an then at Danny. Danny just sighed and chuckled.

"It's only you. For a while, I thought it was Skulker, Plasmius, or even Technus." Danny said.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND THIS TIME THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN CONTAIN ME INSIDE YOUR CYLINTRACAL CONTAINER-

The Box Ghost didn't get to finish as Danny sucked him inside the Fenton Thermos. It then dawned upon everyone that that was why he carried it around. Danny then walked off to the cabin for some well deserved rest.

Dakota then came up to Chris with an empty bottle.

"I finished filling you toilet with spring water." She said. Chris then got that look in his eye. "What?"

0000000Line Break0000000

Chris stood by the catapult lever where as Dakota sat in it with a rubber duck tube around her waist.

"This is so unfair!" Dakota said. "Why am I being eliminated twice?!"

"Relax, you're not being eliminated." Chris assured her. "You're welcome to swim back here. I gave you a floatation devise after all."

Dakota looked down and saw her duck deflate. "Wait; I need a new, DUUUUUCCCKKKKK…!" She screamed as Chris pulled the lever.

Chris laughed. "Better. Want to know who I'm going to catapult of the island next? You'll have to come back to find out here, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!" He exclaimed.

HalfafanD: There we go. Sorry I haven't been able to update soon. It's just that these take so long to write. Please review, no flames.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! (AN)

**HalfafanD: I'm so sorry you think this is a chapter! But you have to know this. I had the episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island recorded to where I can rewrote every detail and fuse Danny into it. And I am working on it; but my TV deleted the recording of the episode in order to make room for the others. So now I can't finish with writing the rest. Until they re-play the episode to where my TV records it or someone on Youtube uploads on there, I can't finish this story. But if you guys want, I can make a few small easy changes here and there to where I split the two into two part chapters and upload the first part and wait 'till I can see the episode and write the rest of this chapter. But it's up to you if that's what you want. You can review this if you want to tell me what you want to do.**


	5. Wave Jumping

**HalfafanD: Hey guys; I'm back; and still as crazy as ever. So, here's the next chapter.**

**Total Drama Phantom!**

As Danny entered the cabin, exhausted from the challenge and lack of sleep, he opened his suitcase in search of the hidden snacks Vlad told him about. Though he hated the man for forcing him into this, he still silently thanked him for thinking ahead due to what they served here.

Finally, he found the hidden snacks in a pocket in the back of the case. There were his favorite kind of chips, cookies, and some pop tarts. All of them were his favorites. Obviously something Vlad would know, considering the fact that he was a frootloop.

"Frootloop." Danny quietly echoed out loud. He then dug more through the compartment to see what he had before he settled for a bag of lime and vinegar chips **(HFD: All DP fans should know this from 'Micro-Management')**. He was about to close the compartment and the rest of the case until something below the snacks caught his eye.

He then grabbed the object and pulled it closer for a better look. It was a small picture frame. It was a picture of him and his family and friends all in front of Fenton Works. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and his mom and dad. He smiled warmly at the heart warming memory. His heart filled with joy at all their smiles. He even felt a small excited yet calm reaction from his ghostly core. That made him smile more and tears dared to fall out of his eyes, but didn't do to Danny's resistance. Danny Fenton did cry when he did; Danny Phantom didn't. But his eyes still remained watery as he blinked repeatedly to fight them back from him looking at his loved ones.

God he missed them.

It was then at that exact moment that Brick, Cameron, and Mike came in back from the elimination. Danny quickly hid the picture under his blanket, closed the snack compartment and the rest of his suitcase and slid it under the bed as he then opened his bag of chips and began munching.

"Man, I can't believe you'll be on the opposite team from now on." Mike said towards Brick.

"Yeah, but at least you're still in the game." Cameron said in attempt of cheering everyone up. Brick nodded.

"Yep, and at least I get to spend the night here before packing my things and going to the Rat's cabin." Brick added before saluting. "It was an honor fighting along side with you soldiers."

Mike then turned towards Danny who was still seated on the floor by his bed munching on chips.

"Hey, how'd you sneak that in?" Mike asked. Danny stood up and walked over to them.

After he swallowed, Danny frowned and answered. "Well, I actually didn't volunteer on this show, so Vlad actually had a ghost hunter kidnap me. He somehow got a hold of all my stuff and packed up my suitcase and everything. He even did his homework into finding out what kind of snacks I like and hid this in my case." Danny then turned his head away. "Frootloop." He muttered.

"Oh, he have something against you?" Brick asked. Suddenly all of them were interested in Danny's relation with Vlad. Danny frowned at this but still answered the question.

"We're not on good terms. You see he wants to have me kill his old buddy Jack Fenton due to an old grudge from collage and me as his son and apprentice. He also wants the Fenton kids his as well as Maddie Fenton as his wife. I said no of course and called him a frootloop. Ever since, we've been sworn enemies. He seems to know everything about me 'cause he stalks me everywhere I go. He's so far kidnapped me, cloned me, tortured me, infected my friends with a fatal disease, and placed a million dollar bounty on my head. Like I've said before, He's a seriously crazed up frootloop in desperate need of a cat." He explained.

"Mr. Masters doesn't seem like that kind of guy to me." Mike commented. The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Danny sighed.

"Trust me; he is. He just tends to be the type of guy who has the whole world wrapped around his finger while being a bad guy in secret. But that's how it is. Everyone blames me for everything even though I'm innocent while they have a villain as their mayor and feel safe around him." The group was silent for a while before Mike broke the silence.

"Yeah, well goodnight." Mike said as he headed towards his bed.

"I'm going to hit the hay too." Brick said with a yawn as he followed suit.

"Same here." Cameron said as well. Then turned to Danny. "I believe you, but it's going to a hard time trying to convince the others who are against you." That said, Danny finished his chips and threw the bag away.

"I know. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to head to bed as well." Danny then walked over to his bed while Cameron did as well.

"Ghost's sleep? Aren't they supposed to be restless?" Cameron asked crawling under the covers.

_You have no idea_. Danny thought; referring to the past restless nights of fighting ghosts and barley getting enough sleep. He then slightly pulled back his sheets to find the picture he quickly hid under then from his friends. He smiled; then crawled in and slipped the picture under his pillow and laid his head down.

"Actually," Danny said with a yawn. "For once I might have a peaceful sleep tonight." The lights then shut off and Cameron and Danny closed their eyes. And lovely memories of his friends and family drifted through Danny's mind as he welcomed the sweet bliss of sleep.

0000000A Week Later0000000

Morning finally rose as all the campers continued to sleep. Team Rats was enjoying their sleep as well until a trumpet horn rang through the cabin as if they were in some boot camp.

Scott yelped as he fell out of his bed. Sam got up and covered his ears while jumping on either foot shouting 'my ears'! Lightning quickly woke up and shouted 'I'm up coach! Lightning's up'!

"What's happening!?" Scott shouted, covering his ears as well.

"Out of my way!" Lighting shouted as he rammed into Scott and Sam as they all landed on the ground moaning at the pain in their ears and body.

The sound was actually an alarm clock for Brick and he tied his last shoe after getting dressed and stopped the clock's ringing. He then got up and stretched before running out.

"Rise and shine, soldiers!" He called as he left the cabin. The rest didn't move.

"So… how about that new guy?" Sam asked. Scott and Lightning just glared.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Man, my ears haven't rung like that since I played 'Guitar Band 9: Maximum Rockness'." Sam said chuckling before going back to his game.

0000000Confessional0000000

"There I was, on the one yard line ready to score a touch-down to win the Super-Bowl… when that new guys alarm clock went off! If he wakes me up one more time like that he's going to get struck by Lightning!" Lightning shouted in frustration as he pointed towards the camera.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Show you what I'm going to do to Brick" Scott said while holding Brick's alarm clock before he punched it three times while laughing before he dropped it on purpose into the toilet. Suddenly the alarms faint sound rang through the entire plumbing system. "What the…" Scott muttered before toilet water sprung up from it and splattered Scott in the face.

0000000Main Story0000000

Meanwhile, in the Maggot's cabin. Danny sat on his bed still in his pj's along with Cameron who was also on his bed in pj's except for the sleeping back he was still in as well as the notebook and pen in hand. They were watching Mike up on his top bunk across the room, still asleep as he moved and talked as if he was sleep walking with his multiple personalities.

*snore* "All right guys, settle down…" He muttered. *snore* He then stood up in his bed as Svetlana took over. "Stick the landing Svetlana; practice makes perfect ten, ha ha…" He/she muttered again and he/she jump off the bed, did a flip and landed on his front on the wooden floor… hard.

Danny and Cameron cringed at the scene before opening their eyes to realize that Mike didn't wake up from the fall.

*snore* Vito then took over. "You're goin' down twinkle toes…" *snore* Chester then took over. "I've had it with you punks…" He then went back to Mike.*snore*

Cameron smiled and he wrote in his notebook. "Fascinating." He muttered.

Danny continued to stare at Mike before turning to Cameron. "You think we should wake him up before he seriously hurts himself?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"So far, I've documented three separate personalities within Mike. He's like a walking, talking psychology textbook." Cameron said excitedly. "And it's a total page turner!"

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Sure, I know about Mike multiple personality disorder. I watched the show before I was brought here. I'm thinking maybe I should wait a bit before I tell him I know." Danny said. He then grabbed chunks of his hair in frustration. "Oh man; this is just like the time when my sister knew my secret! Now I know how she feels."

0000000Main Story0000000

Brick walked over to Dawn who near the campfire of the elimination area which happened to not be lit at the time. She actually had a garbage bag with her and was grabbing the wood from the pit and placing it in the bag. It was then that Brick believed she might need help.

"Good morning fellow teammate." He saluted. "Need some assistance chopping wood?" He then bent down and grabbed a small log by one hand and stood back up as a body language to let her know he really wanted to help.

Dawn stood back up as well. "You don't have to help just because you were teased a lot as a child." She said holding up a hand in a 'you don't have to help' motion while the other held the bag.

Brick frowned, embarrassed. "Wha…?! Who told you that?!" He hastily asked while his free hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's right there in your aura." Dawn answered at first before walking away and continuing. "Between your blatter controls and your need to be dominated."

Brick looked completely flushed now. "I don't need to be to be dominated!" His flushed face turned into a determined frown. "I'm large and in charge!"

*_Twwweeeeeeettt_*

"Ten hut!" Shouted a stern but feminine voice.

"Sir yes sir!" Brick shouted and saluted before realizing that the log was still in his hand as he whacked himself and caused him to fall.

It then appeared that Jo was the one who said that and as well, tweeted the whistle. She smirked and Brick's pained expression and position.

"Playing paddy-cake with the new play-mates, huh?" Jo taunted, still smirking. "Well enjoy the honeymoon G.I. Joke; 'cause today, we're bringing the pain."

Brick stood up and glared at Jo as he pointed accusingly at her. "Negative that! Your platoon has zero moral, well, minus Danny. But that's what happens when you lose your best soldier!"

Jo pushed him away from him getting to close. "Listen, Brick for brains; we don't need you. I'm a champion sprinter, shot-putter, and squat thruster." Jo said as she extorted the last word and she did a few squat-thrusts in front of Brick which freaked him out. "And I'm wiping the rest of these limp-noodles along with Frosty into shape."

0000000Line Break0000000

Cameron and Danny were outside of their cabin. Danny was sitting on the stairs of the cabin sipping on cola out of a bottle; there was another next to him that was for Cameron. Cameron was sitting on the ground next to a propped up book showing how to do a push-up.

"'How to do a push-up. Step one; lie on the ground. Step two; push up.'" Cameron read from the book as he did such only to fall flat on the ground. Danny couldn't help but snicker at Cameron's poor attempts of being an athlete.

0000000Line Break0000000

Meanwhile in the Rat's cabin, Lightning sat on the top bunk do nothing much as Sam sat on the bottom playing his video game.

Suddenly Lightning's stomach grumbles.

"Time to refuel." Lightning commented as he reached from behind his pillow for a container of protein. As he opened it, he realized it was empty. That's when he screamed.

Finally Sam spoke up. "Dude; sounds like a shaman warlock casted a screaming spell on you."

"Lightning's was robbed!" The football player exclaimed.

"What they take? Your weapons or your armor?" Sam asked not pulling his eyes from his game.

"My protein powder." Lightning answered as he turned the container upside down only for the scoop to come out.

"Oh, yeah that is, totally worth freaking out over; probably." Sam said as he went back to his game as if he didn't really care.

Lightning turned to the scoop on the floor. "Scoopy; I will find the monster who did this. Lightning swears it." He whimpered yet confidently.

Scott then walked up to them. "New guy shows up, protein goes a-wall; do the math."

Sam looked confusingly at Lightning while Lightning glared, but it was more aimed at Brick 'cause the football star actually believed Scott.

0000000Line Break0000000

Later after that escapade, both teams were at the tables eating breakfast. Though it took a while for Danny to get use to the fact that he was going to eat this slop regularly until he got off the show.

Lightning stood by Chef as the large man dumped the slop onto the Football star's trey.

"There's protein in this right?" Lightning asked with a wary face.

Chef only responded with a growl but stopped as Dawn came up from behind Lightning.

"Your chi is looking shrunken'." She commented about his aura. But the dim headed Football star didn't pay attention to that part.

"Chi? Which muscle looks chi? Whatever; it doesn't matter. Lightning does not do shrinkish." He then snatched Dawn's trey full of food. "Give me that!" He exclaimed as he walked off gobbling it down which took Dawn by slight surprise.

Suddenly the mega-phones that were set up all over the camp went off as Chris' voice spoke through them.

"_Attention campers! Breakfast time is cutting into precious time you could spend getting injured_." Chris chuckled. "_Grab your swim-suits and meet me at the docks, pronto_!"

All the campers except for Lightning stopped eating and listened to Chris. And the minuet he finished the teens put on a 'why should we' look and groaned.

"_You have ten seconds to leave the Mess-Hall; or I will release, the Raccoon_!"

"The _Raccoon_?" Anne Maria questioned. Suddenly her and the rest of the teens began to laugh their butts off, unaware of a large crate being lowered behind them. The crate then was smashed open by a large mutated raccoon. Every teen began to scream except for Danny but he did follow them as they all ran outside. Though Lightning just came out of the kitchen with more food, just noticing that everyone left.

"Hey! Where ya'll goin'? Aw well; more for Lightning." The jock said and continued to eat still unaware of the raccoon as it started to head towards him.

Once all the other teens were outside. They all noticed Chris. Danny scowled wondering if Walker would sentence Chris if he saw what the cruel man did to him and the teens.

"What's wrong with you?!" Jo asked. "That thing could've killed us!"

Chris laughed. "Nah, only if you got between him and food." He then began to skim the group. "Team Rat; still looks like you're missing a player."

Suddenly a roar of the raccoon ripped through the air along with Lightning's scream of terror as the jock was thrown out of the Mess-Hall through a window landing on the ground hard.

"Never-mind." Chris corrected.

0000000Line Break0000000

Paulina and Star watched the show with great interest. They were in Paulina's pink and frilly room that was decorated with Danny Phantom posters and plush toys and other Danny Phantom/girly junk.

"I can't believe the ghost boy is on TV! Now we get to see him all the time and learn about him!" Paulina exclaimed clutching on her Danny Phantom plush doll.

"Like, oh my gosh, I know!" Star exclaimed as well. "Like, I didn't know he had a sister!"

Paulina nodded excitedly as they continued to watch.

0000000Line Break0000000

The campers all stood at the docks in their swim suits; each team on each side where-as Chris was between them.

Jo wore a swimsuit like one a Japanese school girl on the swim team would wear **(HFD: If you don't know what I'm talking about, look up Lucky-Star and the swimsuit the girl with the blue hair was wearing)**; Cameron wore just regular yellow swim trunks; Anne Maria wore a hot pink bikini; Mike wore dark green swim trunks with a plain white wide strap shirt as well; Danny wore the same thing except his trunks were light blue; Zoey wore a swim-suit similar to Jo except it had no straps and was shorter on the legs and was lime green; Lightning wore navy blue trunks with white strip surrounding the bottom of each leg on the trunks; Sam wore the same thing except they were orange; Brick wore navy blue/green trunks with a shirt like Danny's and Mike's on with his dog tag on too; Scott wore bold red trunks; and Dawn wore same thing as Zoey only with was light purple and came with a short sleeve jacket of the same fabric of the suit.

"Alright. Here to help us get today's competition under-way; say 'hello' to one of our classic competitors… Bridget!"

Sure enough in a really crappy canoe held Dakota and one of the old players from the show, Bridget in her surfer suit.

"Let's get this over with." The blond surfer stated. "Remember, my contract said 'demonstration' only."

The two blond girls gave slight surprised and discussed faces at the word 'chum'. "And try not to get eaten."

Dakota then held up a bucket of chum that was filled with green slimy, chunky, chum. "Ewww… what is this stuff?!"

"Leftovers!" Chris exclaimed. "… from last season."

"Gross!" Dakota gaged as she jerked it away causing the bucket to spill some on the end of the canoe which caused Fang the shark to come bite the canoe off which startled Dakota as she leaped into Bridget's arms on the opposite side.

"So not cool!" Bridget cried.

Chris just ignored the comment and continued on with the challenge. "Challenge part one: each team must get a pair of water skies, from an under water mission… or drown trying. One victu- I mean _camper_," Chris quickly corrected causing looks of worry to appear on the teens faces. "Will snag the skies in an old school diving suit and float them to the surface, while the rest of the team pumps them oxygen. First team to surface their skies, wins; and gets an advantage in part two."

0000000Line Break0000000

Team Maggot stood by the suit and air pump. Jo held the helmet while the others were trying to listen to Jo's plan of winning… as usual; and much to Danny and the other's distaste.

"Listen up _Maggots_; I'm diving!" She demanded in a stern tone.

Anne Maria put on a look of disproval. "Ay yo! What are you saying; none of us can do it?!"

Jo said nothing as she held the helmet over Cameron's head and let it go; letting it fall in the black nerds head as he collapsed on the ground from the heavy weight.

"Jo makes a solid point." Cameron muttered.

"Well, what about Danny?" Mike asked. "He's a ghost right? So he doesn't need to breathe."

Danny put on a worried look.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Uh oh…" Danny muttered. "I can't tell them the truth. What happens if they find out I'm more complicated than other ghosts?" Danny asked to the camera; but the question was aimed at the audience. "Stupid death. Why did you make me have to breathe as a ghost?" He muttered.

0000000Main Story0000000

"Uh… I actually can't do that." Danny piped in. "You see; because of the bracelet, it takes away all my ghost powers and abilities. So I need to breathe as long as I have this thing on."

The other campers seemed to have bought the lie. Jo just went back to being the 'all tough' leader.

"Listen to chicken legs, get busy pumping air… and don't make me use my whistle." The female athlete threatened as she reached to where the whistle was supposedly around her neck, when she realized it wasn't there. "Alright who took my whistle?!"

0000000Line Break0000000

With Team Rat, everyone paid attention to Brick as he spoke.

"Men, and Dawn, I suggest we draw straws to see who dives." The army boy declared, but was cut off by Scott slamming the helmet of the suit onto him… backwards.

"Forget the straws doofess!" Scott sneered. "Time to prove your loyalty to your new platoon."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Brick shouted through the helmet as he saluted hurting his arm from the impact earning a whimper from him.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Sir?" Scott echoed Brick. Then he laughed. "What a doofess."

0000000Main Story0000000

The two divers stood on each side of Chris all suited up and ready to dive.

"Ready?!" Chris asked loud enough for the two to hear through the suit and for the show's affect. The two put on sneering faces at each other confirming Chris' question. "Go!"

The two dived in and slowly sank to the bottom. Spotting the skies immediately and charged for them but due to them being under water, they were going awfully slow.

A Brick raced for the skies, the tube that was connected to his helmet that supplied the oxygen was tugged, giving Brick and uneasy feeling. Turning, he realized it was Fang, grinning for the supper he caught. Brick yelled.

Back up on the surface with Team Rat. Sam weakly pumped oxygen for Brick who was nearly ready to collapse as Scott and Lightning stood on the sidelines watching him pathetically with Dawn no where else.

"Tired already, soft serve?" Scott sarcastically questioned.

"One side!" Lightning shouted as he pushed Sam into the water. He grabbed the pumper and began to pump extremely fast. "This is how you pump air!" Scott smiled at the result.

Back down in the water, as Fang charged at Brick who ran extremely slowly for his life, the big pump of air released into the suit causing it to blow like a balloon. Fang easily bounced off.

0000000Line Break0000000

With Team Maggot, Cameron and Anne Maria stood over the edge of the dock watching Jo race for the skies. Danny sat by them watching, board already.

"Go Jo! Go Jo!" Cameron chanted.

"You better get those skies girl!" Anne Maria threatened earning worried looks form Danny and Cameron in visioning a future cat-fight in their minds.

Back over with the two love birds, Mike pumped air while Zoey stood on the pump tube; both completely unaware of it as well. They were only focused on their conversation.

"I swear; I don't know how I ended up kissing Anne Maria!" Mike exclaimed, trying to prove himself. "Sometimes I get so deep into character, that I don't know what I'm doing."

"So… uh… you're like a method actor?" Zoey asked trying to understand what Mike was getting at.

"Exactly!" Mike said. That was actually half true considering Mike's multiple personalities.

"Look, Zoey. You're like, the most amazing girl I've ever met." Mike said blushing.

Zoey blushed as well. "The 'most' amazing?"

"Yeah," Agreed Mike. "And if you don't like my… 'funny characters', then I'll totally retire them."

"I don't want you to give up acting," Zoey said believing if he stopped she'd be crushing his dreams in a good career. "Maybe just… tone it down?"

"Consider it toned." Mike answered, still completely love sick.

Back under-water with Jo, who was almost to the skies, she began to lose oxygen and face slowly faded to a bluish/purple. Frantic, she began to tug the tube hoping to get a single telling her team-mates she was in trouble.

Back on the surface, Zoey still stood on the tube unaware of the constant tugging. Anne Maria noticed it and pushed her away. Mike stopped pumping startled for a second. But luckily the air that was clogged away go to Jo and gulped a deep lovingly breathe of air before getting back to the race.

"Hey! Get off the air hose, bozoh!" The tan girl snapped.

Zoey got mad and pushed her back with one hand. "Don't push!" She claimed but after the push, Zoey felt a strange liquid on her hand after touching Anne Maria, at first Zoey thought it was sunscreen, but after examining it, it looked like the tan that was on Anne Maria; almost as if the girl painted it on her. "Yeesh, are you wearing orange paint?"

Anne Maria finally snapped, and Danny and Cameron's cat-fight prediction came true. "Oh no; no! Nobody disrespects the tan!" The tan chick the pushed the red head down and in the process, Zoey accidentally grabbed a hold of Mike's shirt and gave it a good yank. The shirt completely ripped off.

"Oh no, here we go again." Danny muttered quietly.

*_Gasp_*

"Ladies; why fight? There's enough candy for everyone; candy being me." Vito flirted bumping up his chest while putting his hands behind his head in a sexy position sure to drive any girl nuts over.

Anne Maria leaped into action and clanged onto him. "Yeah Vito; give me some sugar."

Zoey got up and put a very glum face on, then left. "I get the message."

0000000Confessional0000000

"F.Y.I Mike, that is _not _toning it down." Zoey said in frustration.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Princess goody-goody, better step off! Vito and I were made for each other." Anne Maria threatened.

0000000Main Story0000000

Danny put on a sad expression as he watched Zoey. He knew how she felt; and so did Sam. Like how when him and Paulina or… well Kitty were together. Or when she and Gregor/Eliot were together. Zoey and Mike were meant to be; like him and Sam and- wait… where'd that come from?

Danny turned to Cameron. "Hey, Cam? Keep the oxygen pump going for a bit; I'm going to go talk to Zoey. Maybe I can settle down the lovers quarrel."

Cameron nodded as he went over to the pump while Danny followed Zoey's upsetting steps.

0000000Line Break0000000

Meanwhile, by the beach, Dawn held a garbage can full of beautiful shells. She was about to pick up another when she thought she heard something and looked around. Believing it was just the wind, she resumed her collecting.

0000000Line Break0000000

Back with Team Rat, Scott held a small stick next to Sam who was now dry after being punched into the water by Lightning who was still pumping fast.

"Ahh… this is taking forever!" Scott exacturated. He reached into his pocket. "I got to widdle something." He then pulled out the bottom of the pocket pretending surprised he had lost something. "W-where's my lucky shark tooth? _Brick_ must have stole it!"

The two other guys looked at him still unbelieving but listened anyway to his rant.

"Like when he stole jocko's protein or man lady's whistle." The light red head finished.

Anne Maria walked over. "Brick couldn't steal a TV in a riot." She claimed.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he came up with a comeback. "Think about it; that dudes been on both teams. He knows everyone's best stuff and he's taking it to mess with us."

"As if," Anne Maria said as she fixed her hair and the began to feel around her suit to find her hairbrush. "There's no proof that… hey? Where's my hairbrush?! Oh that is it! Brick's getting a beat down!" She threatened and made a punch in her hand to prove she wasn't kidding.

0000000Line Beak0000000

Meanwhile, under-water, Fang stood in a relaxed position, holding Brick's air tube and springing him back and forth as if he was a ping-pong ball. Finally the tube snapped and Brick flew towards the skies like a rocket.

He smashed Jo to the ground and hit one of the rocks that was tied to a rock and sprung out of the water as the skies innocently floated up.

A horn sounded throughout the beach from Chris. "The Rats win the first challenge!"

0000000Line Break0000000

Zoey sat on a rock with a stick in her hand as she made carvings into the sand as she drew. She drew a heart and drew a zigzag line cutting the heart in two. Zoey sighed.

"Don't worry Zoey; you won't be lonely forever." Dawn assured also sitting on the rock with her sea-shell filled garbage bag. She startled Zoey at first but the girl relaxed once she realized who it was.

"Oh, hey Dawn. Well, tell that to Anne Maria and Mike." Zoey claimed. She then used her stick to 'x' out her broken heart in the sand. "Or should I call him 'Vito'?"

"Trust me; Mike likes you a lot." The blond natured lover stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Zoey asked.

Dawn smiled. "It's all over his aura… the 'Mike' parts of it anyway."

"Really?" Zoey asked, then she realized something. "Wait, what do you mean 'the Mike parts'? Dawn?" She then turned to see that Dawn wasn't there. "Was it something I said?"

0000000Confessional0000000

"I don't like to speak badly about anyone, but Dawn totally creeps me out. Reading auras, talking to animals? I'm not saying she's a witch… but she might be a wizard." Zoey predicted.

0000000Main Story0000000

Zoey still sat there confused until another voice broke the silence.

"She's Right, you know?" Zoey turned to see it was Danny, and he was holding a beautiful red flower. It looked to be a rose, but it was different; it had purple petals under the crimson red ones. He was also wearing his ghost gloves from his jumpsuit and keeping it a fair distance from him. He must have picked it up somewhere, but the strange behavior of why he was treating it as if it was poisoness was beyond her.

He sat down next to her. "You see like Dawn, ghosts can read auras. I didn't know I had this ability until much later. I can feel what people are thinking but I can't directly read them… and to reassure you, I can't control them either. That's why I know what people to avoid and ones that are safe for me to be around. So I'm kind of like a good/bad people radar.

"I can tell Mike likes you a lot. I can feel him just itching to ask you out. But you keep jumping to conclusions that he's in love with Anne Maria, so he chickens out and that nerve to ask you out dies away, until it comes back of course.

"Like you said, he's a method actor. But you should know that he goes strait into auto-pilot of that character the minuet it comes. He doesn't know what he's doing because he's developed the character so much over the years. Kind of like with Freak show, the ringmaster from Circus Gothica who was arrested for all those robberies.

"He had a special staff with a crystal ball on it that can control ghosts, he used that to have the ghosts steal the stuff and entertain the masses as an undercover. He took control of me too. I had no control over what I was doing nor did I know what was happening, but I did it. And even though I completely feel guilty of all that happened, I can't technically blame myself since it was never really me." He then placed the rose like flower in Zoey's hands.

"Don't worry. Things work in their own pace. If you let Mike know that you don't care about Anne Maria and forgive him. He'll come around and get that nerve to ask you out again, you'll see."

Zoey smiled. "Thanks for the pep-talk…" She stared lovingly at the rose in her hands. "And the rose. Where'd you find it? I thought everything was toxicated here."

"Oh, that's no ordinary rose." Danny said. "They call them Blood Blossoms. They're and ancient anti-ghost remedy. They're like an old fashioned, Fenton designed Spector Deflector; and if you even don't know what that is? Then you could just call and ask them. I was surprised when I found one on the island, but then again, I guess I shouldn't be considering this whole place was filled with toxic waste. The flower was supposedly to be extinct along with several other ghost plants I found here that I recognize from the books I read that I borrowed from a friend. But I guess the toxic mutation made a similar copy to them as well as their purposes. I don't remember what properties the others have, but the blood blossoms I know all too well. Talking from experience, they feel like my skin's burning out."

Zoey cringed at that. She then thought of something. "Then why do you look fine?"

Danny held up his gloved covered hands. "Why do you think I'm wearing the gloves?"

Zoey smiled and put the blossom in the opposite side of her hair of the other flower. "Well… still, thanks."

"They last a pretty long while without water. Just make sure you keep that away from me, k?"

Zoey nodded.

Danny then grabbed hold of her hand. "Come on. Let's go meet with the others for the challenge." And the two walked back to the docks.

0000000Line Break0000000

Everyone stood at the docks… except for Brick, Danny, Zoey, and Dawn. Chris was there as well, ready to discuss part two.

"The Rats were the first to grab water skies; their reward: a McClain brand speed-boat to use in part two of the challenge!" Chris declared.

The Rats smiled and cheered… with Dawn and Brick still missing.

Chris turned to the Maggots. "And for the Maggots… a totally leaky dingy!"

All the Maggots groaned.

Scott laughed. "Suckers."

"Rat Company!" A voice called. Scott turned to see Brick in the old school diving suit that was completely thrashed from when Brick landed of his major rocket fall. "You must have forgotten me."

"Well howdy, _stealer_." Scott sneered.

Brick saluted. "Yes sir! We are steeling victory from those Maggots!"

"Part two to today's challenge! A death defying water-ski race!" Chris exclaimed. "The goal: be the first to ring four bells on these four totally harmless bowies."

Dakota and Bridget's canoe rowed down toward the totally _harmless _bowies. But just as they got close enough, it exploded on them; destroying the canoe and launching Bridget on a Team Rocket blast off **(HFD: You want to know what that is? WATCH POKEMON) **and Dakota to land on a _real _totally harmless bowie.

"_Rude_!" Dakota shouted in her shallow manner.

Chris laughed at the scene. "Make that three bells." But as he finished, another female scream from a surfer girl falling for her life entered his ears as Bridget landed of the hard wood of the dock. "See? You totally got to demo the challenge.

"Who will cry for their mommy? And who will be drowned out by explosion? Find out, when we return!" Chris finished.

0000000Line Break0000000

Mr. Lancer sat down in the den of his house. He had the TV on mute, a book in his hand, and a notepad on the coffee table in front of him.

During the show Mr. Lancer thought of making a checklist of all the new things he learned about Danny Phantom; in hopes of making his class put more effort into doing their school work… by making his class more interesting first.

So far, he had several things he learned from the teen ghost hero. But fortunate for Mr. Lancer; the show was on a commercial break. So he got to relax with a good book for a minute or two.

He looked up to the TV to make sure the show didn't come back. He then noticed the familiar teens by the dock and put a bookmark in his story and unmuted the TV.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Before the break, the Rats got dibs on a rad speedboat; which they'll need." Chris exclaimed. "Meanwhile, the Maggots dodging water mines… in a leaky dingy that couldn't float in kitty pool."

All members of both teams were there. The Maggots had disappointing looks on their faces whereas Team Rat was ready to trash the other team.

"Sha-burn!" Lightning commented.

"Choose three campers to water ski, one to drive, and one to operate your gull cannon." Chris explained.

Dawn looked mortified. "Gull cannon?!"

Chris laughed and pressed a button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket. "Yeah, you heard me."

Out popped one gull cannon on each boat, containing three mutated gulls. Dawn looked about ready to faint and Danny winced.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Oh man! Sam is going to kill me when I get back! Maybe it's best if I ski." Danny said who looked more mortified at the thought of getting beat up by this 'Sam' character he mentioned to the camera. Then he realized something. "I just said that to the whole world didn't I."

0000000Main Story0000000

"First person shooter; cool…" Sam said, extending his sentence.

"Each team gets three chances to shoot the bells; or the other team… especially the other team." Chris said.

Cameron crouched down to inspect the seagulls. "This seagull looks abnormal."

"Oh, that's not a seagull." Chris said. "These babies are half seagull, half rattlesnake; all with paralyzing venom."

Cameron tapped the container containing the seagulls. One opened its mouth to let out a seagull cry, scaring the pants off of Cameron as he yelped and ran back to the team.

Chris laughed at the scene. "Whichever team rings the most bells, wins!"

"Ooh! I'll drive!" Zoey offered. "If that's ok with everybody."

"Whatever;" Jo said. "I'm gunning!" And the two started to walk off.

"I'm tanning." Vito said.

"And I'm watching Vito." Anne Maria added. Zoey frowned and glared as she got on the boat.

"I see your anger and I like it." Jo complimented. "Now use it to drive us all the way to victory."

Danny turned to Cameron. "What about you?"

Cameron shrugged. "Don't know. I guess you can do what you want."

Danny put his hands up in a surrender position. "As long as I'm not gunning, I'm cool."

"Why don't you want to use the gull cannon?" Cameron asked.

"Because my friend back at home is a vegetarian. If she finds out that I shot seagulls out of a cannon. Let's just say that this ghost will finally get his own tomb stone."

Cameron gulped at the thought.

"Not so fast Frosty!" Jo exclaimed. Next thing Danny knew was being trapped in a head lock by the one and only Jo. "I need you in case something goes screwy up in the boat. Besides; with your aim, we'll be a shoe in!" Danny looked at Cameron and mouthed the words 'help me'.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Danny's friend; whoever you are? Please don't beat him up. It's not his fault if Jo is taking your position at the moment." Cameron begged.

0000000Main Story0000000

"Lighting's driving!" Lighting shouted as he started the boat. "Sha-boom!"

"Shotgun!" Scott called and grabbed the gull cannon. "Been shooting kitchen rats with my pappy since I was six."

"Guess we're skiing?" Brick said questioningly at he held the handle and the skis.

Sam raised his hand to speak. "Umm… I'm more of a floater than a skier."

Chis said nothing as he blew the blow horn. The Rat's speed boat started and tanked the three skiers off the deck.

However, with the Maggots dingy, the boat started but as they left the skiers slid off the deck and crashed in the water.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Sha-zoom baby! We got this in the bag!" Lightning told Scott as he drove. "Those Maggots will never catch up!"

Scott put on a fake smile and chuckled. "Yeah, great."

0000000Line Break0000000

As the Maggot skiers slowly came above the water as the dingy road along, Fang appeared out of the water as well attempting in getting his snack. Vito and Anne Maria were riding next to each other while Cameron sat on Anne Maria's shoulders.

"Drive faster!" Cameron yelled over the motor.

"It doesn't go any faster!" Zoey yelled back.

Anne Maria scowled. "I think princess goody-goody, is trying to sabortooth us."

"You mean sabatough." Cameron corrected.

"Whatever, brainiack."

Danny saw the whole thing from the boat. He scanned the whole dingy; nothing he could throw at the thing. Then a light bulb when off in his head. He pulled off his shirt, revealing all the scars from his previous battles. He then tore the shirt in a few ways and reformed it into a blindfold sling-shot. He then stood up and winded the shirt back.

He smirked. "Vlad's not the only one who can manipulate the situation. Guys; heads up!" He then launched the shirt.

"Don't worry babe; I got this." Vito assured. As Fang came out of the water, ready to land a hit, the shirt hit him in the face wrapping around his eyes. Vito then punched the shark in the nose and it sank back into the water.

"Oh, Vito; you are so the man." Anne Maria said dreamily as they skied off. Fang popped out of the water to rub his sore nose. And take the blind-fold off. He then growled and bared his sharp teeth; vowing for revenge.

Meanwhile, back on the boat Zoey looked back at Danny. "Wow Danny; that was amazing!"

Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing."

Jo then began to laugh. "Nice body, Frosty! Had troubles with the butter knife?"

Danny then turned to Jo and sneered. His eyes glowing a fierce emerald green; completely ticked at Jo's harsh words.

He then walked up to her to where he was just inches form her face. "You listen here, _coach mean_; I have had just about enough of you and your attitude! You need to stop being so wound up on winning and your dumb nicknames and pay attention to your teammates! We all have been working our butts off and giving into the team, putting up with your stupid nicknames and trash talk! But this is where I draw the line! If you're going to be leader of the team then you need to act like one! It doesn't matter what you think we can do! Because you assign us jobs for the challenge because of looks then you really need glasses! It ends here Jo! Because of you and your blindness you can't see in your teammates; I'm taking the leader role! And when this challenge is over, I'm making sure you apologize to every single one of us; and that everyone will get to participate in the next challenge to make it all what's worth!"

Jo looked awestruck at Danny's blurt out. His eyes were brighter then she'd ever seen at all; even on the news. Obviously, she pushed him a little too far over the edge.

"And you want to know where I got these scars, Jo?! I got them from over a year's hard work, determination, and perseverance! I worked off my butt to protect Amity Park, even though everyone still thinks I'm the bad guy! I get beat up every day by my enemies; thrown into walls, shot at, cut and bruised several occasions; and I come home every day and put a smile on my face in front of my parents and pretend everything is alright and lie to their face because they have no clue what I do! Heck; they don't even know I'm dead! That's what I go through every day, Jo!" And with that, Danny stormed off over to Zoey and sat down by her on the side of the boat.

"And what's worse?" Danny started to mutter, just enough for both Zoey and Jo to hear. "Is that Vlad is trying to kill his old college buddy and steal his wife and kids and they don't even know that I'm keeping him from doing just that."

After a while of silence; Jo decided to get back at the challenge at hand. "Let's see if we can slow down those Rats!" She loaded the cannon. "Eat gull losers!"

"Wait; we only have three gulls!" Zoey said. "We need to save them for the bells!"

"Of course; but we only to shoot two out of three to win!" She then turned her gaze to Danny who was still sitting, glaring at her. "If it's all right with the team leader."

Danny faltered, and looked at Jo as if searching that if she was telling the truth or not. She smirked. Danny stood up.

"Let it rip!" Danny exclaimed and Jo fired the gun; the seagull flying at max speed. It flew passed Dawn, Brick and Sam and made a direct hit on Lightning.

Lightning gave a surprised yelp. "Lightning's been hit! Light…ning's… be… e…"

Scott smirked and chuckled. "Sweet." Then put on a fake surprised and worried look. "Oh no, Lightning! Look out for the weeds!" Sure enough, the speed boat careened out of control and sped through the weeds.

"Ahh, Rats!" Jo wittingly remarked. Then aimed towards the first bell. But before she could fire, another gull sped past her and rang the bell and the bowie exploded.

"Great shot Jo!" Zoey complimented; loud enough to hear over the roaring engine.

"That wasn't me!" Jo corrected.

Danny looked back towards the weeds along with Jo and Zoey. "Guess Scott wasn't kidding about the whole 'shot kitchen rats with his pappy' deal!"

The speed boat zoomed passed the Maggots boat, covered in seaweed. Dawn, Brick, and Sam cheered for Scott's 'lucky' shot.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Nice one Scott!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, woo!" Was all Scott could muster. "Stupid gun. That shot should have been _way_ off."

0000000Line Break0000000

"Oh my gosh!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "We're losing! What do we do?!"

Cameron thought for a moment before an idea struck him. "What we need is an Olympian!"

*_Gasp_*

"It's time for Svetlana to get 'gym-nasty'!" Said Svetlana.

Meanwhile, on the Rat's boat, Lightning was still out of it with Scott laughing it up.

"Drag man! Guess you got to pull over!" Suddenly, something caught Scott's eye. "Look out!"

The speed boat was heading directly for the same bowie Dakota landed on… was _still_ on; whacking Fang with her chum bucket.

"Get away from me you big jerk!" Dakota yelled at the top of her lungs. But as the boat sped by, her bucket disappeared. "Hey; my bucket!" Fang snarled; giving Dakota chills down her spine.

Back on the boat, the bucket, was now on Lightning's head! He stood up; he brain still somewhere else and licked the bucket's chum on the inside. "Proooteeeiiinn; yum." He then fell back down, knocking the switch that started the engine causing the boat to stop. The skiers however, couldn't; and hit the back of the boat and landed hard inside. Scott just stood there as the Maggot's boat passed by.

"Svetlana will now preform the triple pike dismount!" Svetlana shouted as she/he launched him/herself into the air, flipping backwards while completely straightened out. He/she landed on the bell of the next bowie and back into the water and grabbed the handle for the skies again as soon as the Maggot's boat passed by. It didn't explode until the boat was out of range.

Scott winced at the loud sound of the exploding bowie; but once the sound passed the Rat's teammates got up.

"Whoa." Sam muttered.

Bricked looked beyond them and noticed the Maggot's boat. "The Maggots are ahead!"

Sam glared at Scott. "And we lost out skies!"

"Blame him; he stopped for chum!" Scott said accusingly, gesturing towards Lightning who was snoring rather loudly.

"Everyone, calm down!" Dawn exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "I have a plan. Sam you drive."

"Whoo-hoo!" Sam declared. "Just like playing 'Speed Boat Runner' on my Swii!"

Dawn turned to Brick. "Brick; we'll have to ski with Lightning."

"Affirmative!" Brick saluted.

"Scott;" Dawn started, glaring at Scott who still had a hand on the gull cannon. "Don't you dare fire anymore of those defenseless gulls!"

Scott grinned. "Promise." Suddenly a gull fire from the cannon and out of sight. Dawn glared more. "Starting now!"

After a while of starting the boat, they were going at full speed again.

"Ah yeah! Way to go, Dawn!" Sam shouted.

Brick gave a thumbs up. "Agreed! Aggressive strategy teammate!"

0000000Line Break0000000

"Look!" Zoey shouted. "The Rats are back in the race!"

"Not for long!" Jo declared, starting the gun. But it didn't fire anymore gulls. Instead, it started making weird noises. "Huh? Stupid thing's jammed!" She started pounding as if it would help; but all it did was explode. Danny quickly grabbed Jo and yanked her to the ground. All though Danny pulled out of the blast; she still got covered in seagull feathers from it. Danny helped her back up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!" Zoey asked.

They both turned to her, but then suddenly had horrified looks on their faces. "LOOK OUT!" The shouted in unison.

The dingy suddenly slid up a rock ramp and launched into the air; crashing into a group of rocks. Everyone started to moan in pain.

As the Rats passed, Dawn noticed the naked gull from the jammed cannon. "Those poor naked gulls! This is worse than that class field trip to the chicken nugget factory!"

Brick turned to the two in the boat. "Scott, Sam; There's the last mine!" Sure enough, the exploding bowie was directly ahead.

"Sweet!" Sam shouted. "Get ready to level up!"

Scott started to panic at the fact that they might actually win this.

0000000Confessional0000000

"No way we can win; winning will ruin my plan!" Scott said whidling a stick with his lucky shark tooth. "So I gots to be smart; smart like-Owww!" Scott didn't get a chance to finish as he accidentally poked himself in the eye with his shark tooth.

0000000Main Story0000000

Scott smirked as he fired the last gull at Sam.

"One double d caff… half caff decaff…" Sam muttered as he fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Scott said in fake surprise. "Sam's unconscious somehow!" The boat passed the bowie.

"Aaahhhh…!" Dawn and Brick shouted in unison.

Brick thought quickly. "Scott; grab the wheel!"

"I can't; I'm the gunner!" Scott shot back. The boat somehow got turned around and they headed straight for the bowie again.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Nice driving _red_!" Jo sneered.

"I'm so sorry guys." Zoey apologized.

Danny looked ahead. "Look; the last bell is just over there!"

"Time to take one for the team, string bean!" Jo declared.

Cameron looked up in not only pain from how he landed, but also worry for what would happen to him. "And by take one you mean…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as he was grabbed by Jo and thrown towards the bowie. The Rats speed boat began to crash the same way the Maggot's boat did, only this time, when they went up the rock ramp. Dawn and Brick slipped and landed in the water, and Lightning went flying towards the bowie as well.

Both teens flew towards the bowie at top speed; both screaming. Lighting was fully awake now. And they collided with each other right over the bowie, falling and landing on it as they all sank into the water.

0000000Line Break0000000

Chris saw the whole thing from his binoculars on the docks. "No explosion? Not cool." Suddenly the largest explosion in the challenge happened in the distance, catching both Chris and Chef by surprise. Chris grinned. "Sha-boom." Then laughed out loud.

0000000Line Break0000000

Sam sat in her room with a small cardboard box. It had mailing stickers on it and she began to place bubble wrap, a blank sketchbook, and some drawing utensils along with an envelope and letter. Tucker soon walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" He asked. "And isn't that the sketchbook we were planning to give Danny on his birthday?"

"I know I can't do much, but I bet Danny has nothing to entertain himself. You know how he has a habit of drawing on every piece of paper that comes near him. And I know that you, Jazz, and I were planning to give this to Danny for his birthday. But I think he'd need it now. I'm making from anonyms, so that his secret won't be in jeopardy." Sam explained.

"How about I help you; he's my friend too." Sam nodded and the two got to work.

0000000Line Break0000000

Team Maggots stood by a gurney with Cameron on it by an ambulance that was ready to take him to the infirmary. Everyone cheering for him. **(HFD: I'm just going to go into script text for a second; just real quick, k?)**

Anne Maria: "Aye yeah!"

Zoey: "Sweet!"

Danny: "Awesome!"

Mike: "Nice work buddy!" **(HFD: Ok, I'm done. Back to real text)**

"You really came through for us, bean sprout." Jo complimented. "Well done."

Team Rat finally got washed up on shore. Everyone moaning from pain.

"Man; how did that last gull get me?" Sam asked Scott.

Scott panicked for a split second before coming up with a decent lie. "Jo had a lucky shot, I guess."

Dawn glared. "Jo… or they guy who shot kitchen rats with his pappy!?"

0000000Confessional0000000

"Jo's gun was jammed;" Reasoned Dawn. "The gull that had hit Sam could've only come from our boat! I swear by the great Earth mother I will expose Scott for the trader he is!"

0000000Main Story0000000

Dawn slammed the confessional outhouse door open and stormed off and Scott came pout from his hiding place; smirking.

"Or will you?" He said sneeringly.

0000000Line Break0000000

"I say we boot Dawn." Scott suggested. The Rats all except Dawn and Brick were in their cabin, thinking of who to vote off. "She wouldn't let me fire gulls at the Maggots."

"I don't know, Brick's the one stealing from everyone." Sam mentioned. Lightning was asleep in his bed… still with the bucket on his head.

Brick and Dawn stepped in. "What's everyone talking about?" Dawn asked.

Sam suddenly stood up, startled. "Nothing!"

Scott stood as well, holding up Dawn's garbage bag. "Dawn, here. You forgot this one the boat." Suddenly he dropped it in fake surprise. "Whoops!" This woke up Lightning.

Everyone's missing items fell out of the bag along with the sea shells Dawn collected.

"Jo's whistle; Scott's Shark tooth." Sam declared.

"My protein!" Lightning yelled and reached out, only to fall off the top bunk and collide with the ground. "I've missed you!"

"Dawn?" Brick asked staring at the items, then turned to her to glare. "You're a thief?!"

0000000Confessional0000000

"Yeah, I stole that stuff; threw my shark tooth in there too." Scott admitted to the camera. "I was going to pin it on Brick, but Dawn the junk collector got too smart for her own good. So I just slipped all our stuff in her garbage bag. Yep there's only room on this island for one smart guy." Suddenly Brick's alarm faintly rang through the outhouse. Suddenly water sprouted up from the toilet; totally drenching Scott.

0000000Main Story0000000

All the campers stood outside, all glaring at Dawn, except for Danny.

"Friends, you must listen to me; I was framed." She attempted in explaining.

"I agree with Dawn. There's no way someone like her would steal everyone's stuff." Danny pitched in.

Anne Maria continued to glare, waving her hairbrush as if it were a weapon. "Forget that; you're getting' a beat down." She then walked over only to be stopped by Jo who blew her whistle.

"Back off, helmet hair; this one's mine." She sneered and walked up to Dawn who gulped in nervousness.

"Ladies, ladies;" Scott started settling the feud. "This is a _rat_ problem. And we'll deal with this _rat _tonight." Everyone except Scott and Danny walked away. "See you at elimination." And he walked off as well.

Danny placed a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Man; what Scott did to Dawn was brutal. And the worst thing is that I can't do a thing about it." Danny sighed, but then glared at the camera. "You've gone too far Scott. This is where I draw the line."

0000000Main Story0000000

All members of team Rat sat by the fire. Danny sat in the very back, observing the whole thing. Chris stood behind the trash can podium by Chef who was in his hazmat suit with the toxic marshmallow.

"After an episode bursting with betrayal, it's the Rats who have backstabbed the best." Chris said then looked at Danny. "Uhh… Phantom? You do realize that you're team won. You don't have to be here."

Once again, Danny gained the spotlight as everyone stared at him. He looked at Dawn who pretty much looked as if she'd seen a ghost… or her teammates betrayal and loss of trust. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back, feeling better all ready. He then shifted his gaze over to Scott and glared who glared back. He then looked back at Chris and then reclined back, looking bored.

"Didn't have anything better to do." He said lazily.

"Ok." Chris brushed off; then turned his attention back to the elimination. "Following campers are momentarily safe." He then started throwing marsh mellows to the safe campers. "Brick, Sam, and the artist, formally known as bucket head." Danny snickered.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning said excitedly.

"And the toxic marsh mellow of loserdum goes to…" Chris started and paused again for dramatic effect.

Dawn and Scott glared at each other and Danny glared at Scott as well, baring his teeth.

"… Dawn." Chris finished, taking both Danny and Dawn by surprise as they both snapped out of their glare fest.

"What?" Dawn asked disbelievingly. Chef threw the marsh mellow at Dawn. "Wait!" She shouted as she ducked to avoid the marsh mellow as it landed on the ground behind her and sank below the Earth's surface. "You can't eliminate me! For I have found the Chris invincibility statue!" She then reached into her garbage bag and pulled it out. Everyone gasped and Danny smiled brightly, glad that his knew friend is still in the game.

Chris looked at it for a moment. "Where's the McClain seal of approval?"

"McClain seal? Whe-where?" Dawn asked looking at it questioningly and slight worry.

"Seal? You've got to be kidding me." Danny blurted walking over to Dawn. "Let me see that." Dawn handed it over and Danny inspected it. "I don't see any seal."

Scott laughed. "Sorry fairy princess; looks like you dug up one of my knock-offs. I do love me some wideling." Suddenly he was whacked in the head by the McClain knock-off that was thrown by Danny, and he looked pretty ticked.

"Why you ungrateful little…" Danny started, balling up his fists; his eye glowing brightly again.

"Danny." Dawn said and placed a hand on his shoulder; he turned to her and calmed down. "You and I both know that you're not a fighter; don't try and prove them otherwise. I can handle this." Danny nodded and stepped back. "I knew the universe would never want me to win such a perverse game."

Chris mulled over the word. "Hmmm… perverse; I like that."

"But what the universe does want me to do is to sell these discarded tediarchiekeepsakes on crud list, so I can start a sancuawary for all the poor mutant creatures on this island!" Dawn said passionately.

Chris smiled. "That's adorable. Pointless, but adorable."

"And to my fellow victims on reality television, I urge you to rise up against the soulless, sothiopathic, scoundrel hiding among you!" Dawn declared.

"Chef?" Chris asked, wanted to stop the Dawn's rant. Chef walked over to her.

"The trader in you mist is…" She was suddenly interrupted by Chef grabbing her bag and putting her in it. Then walking over to the dock of shame with Chris.

Danny was about to chase after them to stop them when something caught his eye. On the palm of his hand was a strange marking. It looked like some symbol to some ancient ghost language. Danny, who was mesmerized by it's strange green glow stared at it; trying to determine what it was. The rest of Team Rat left except for Scott who walked over to Danny.

"Boo!" He simply said. Danny let out a startled yelp and jumped before landing on the hard ground. Scott laughed and ran off, leaving in incredibly ticked Danny.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Wait; I have to warn my teammates!" Came Dawn's muffled cry. She was placed in the catapult and Chris suddenly pulled the lever.

Chris chuckled. "Whoops; guess they'll never know. Or will they? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!"

0000000Line Break0000000

Dakota still sat on the bowie; Fang circling her in the water. "Uhh… hello!? Somebody! Anybody!"

**HalfafanD: HAHA! There we go; done! Ok, so sorry this took so long. I promise the next one won't take this long. Please review, no flames please.**


	6. MAJOR APPOLIGIES! (AN)

**HalfafanD: Major appoligies here! I'm sooooooo sorry! My TV deleted the TDRI episode I needed; AGAIN! At least when I got my netbook repaired, the chapter file wasn't deleted along with my other files for updates. I know a lot of you were expecting an update; and I appoligise for that. But sometimes my TV can be a butt-face. I only hope there's an episode available on the internet for me to watch. I will let you know when I can continue this. But here's the deal. I always update my readers on my bio page. You can always check there if I was able to find a good website to use to watch the episode. And if things go smoothly, that may be the case. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. But you'll have to wait longer.**


	7. Runaway Yeti's and a Pet Astral

**HalfafanD: YAY! Another chapter! You are all probably wondering some things… like:**

**What was that marking on Danny's hand?**

**When will Danny receive the package that Sam sent?**

**Will Danny and the other campers prank Chris?**

**Does something totally embarrassing happen to Danny?**

**Well… all of your answers will be here in this chapter! And though this chapter is coming so soon, the other might or might not; it all depends on if my TV records it. *rage mode***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TDI series or DP! (Got tired of writing the full title)**

**Total Drama Phantom!**

Danny stood in the bathroom cabin by the sinks staring at himself in the mirror; scowling. Then grabbed a bar of soap and turned on the faucet and started to scrub extremely hard on one particular hand of his; the palm mainly.

After fifty minutes of harsh scrubbing, he rinsed out his hand and then examined it. The ancient green marking he saw about a week ago, the exact one he had been trying a week of to get off, was still on there; glowing in a dim green light.

He grabbed fist full of his hair in both hands in frustration and yelled loudly. "Why isn't it coming off!? I've freakin' tried everything! Getting it off, covering it; but nothing's working! I just, just…" Danny could not explain or even put his frustration into words as he turned to the wall and slammed his foot into the wall.

Not only did it leave a hole, but it caused Danny serious pain. He might be a fast healer but the pain would be that of what a regular human would feel instead of his normal ghost immunity to experience that much pain from a simple stubbed toe with that bracelet still on.

Danny yelled in pain as he retreated his foot back and kneeled to rub the sore places.

It was early in the morning and Danny was wearing his usual baggy pants with black shoes and a blue sweat-shirt that he originally wore to hide the marking in the pocket on his way here.

Suddenly, a knock startled Danny, causing him to yelp before jumping and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Uh, is anybody in here?" Zoey's muffled voice spoke through. Danny stuffed all his bathroom and bathing supplies into a small zip-lock bag and stuffed the hand with the foreign marking on it in the sweat-shirt's pocket before unlocking the door and opening it. There stood Jo, Anne Maria and Zoey; what was left of the TDI female cast that wasn't voted off yet.

"Sorry, you can have the bathroom now." And with that, he began to walk off.

Jo laughed. "Didn't know that Frosty groomed in the morning!" Anne Maria laughed as well whereas Zoey winced at the harsh words before mouthing a 'sorry' at Danny. Danny lightly smiled at Zoey and glared at the other two before hunching his back and heightening his shoulders like someone who was trying to walk un-noticed and walking back to his cabin.

0000000Few Hours Later0000000

Mike and Cameron stood by the door; trying to contain they're bladder so that they don't pee on themselves from holding it in for so long.

"Um… hello; is it are turn yet?" Cameron asked worriedly feeling as if he might explode.

"Ah, keep your panties on! Yeash." Anne Maria retorted. She turned to the others. Jo was sitting on the sink table and Zoey was fixing her hair. Both the original flower and Blood Blossom in her hair. "Nice hair; looks like Princess Laya lost a scissor fight."

Zoey frowned. "Actually, it's more Queen Amidala."

"More like: Queen I'm-a-dorka." Anne Maria said in a witty remark as she reached into her bag and pulled out a hair-spray can and began doing her hair. Zoey and Jo had to cough from the spray entering their lungs. Satisfied, Anne Maria flicked her hair which gave off a sound of her like flicking a metal helmet. The hair shined like a silver object in the Sun before it toned down. "Now_ that _is how you do hair!"

"I'll pass on the frilly girly hair care thank you." Jo excused before bringing out a razor and began to shave in some places that left horrified looks on Anne Maria and Zoey.

0000000Line Break0000000

Chef began to knock on the Maggot's boy cabin. A package sat by him that was apparently addressed to Phantom. He knew the ghost boy was there; he checked the camera screens before leaving to go deliver it.

Sure enough, the ghost boy opened the door. Looking slightly confused as to why Chef was here, or at all knock.

"Chef, right?" Danny asked nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Chef nodded.

"This package came for you. It's from anonymous." Chef explained.

Danny looked at the package. The label only had the 'to' address on it.

"How'd it get here?"

Chef frowned. "Don't know, don't care. So long as it stays out of 'Chris'' way." Chef exaggerated at the 'Chris' part. With Chef's help, both guys were able to carry the package inside without any trouble. Chef was about to leave when Chef turned to him and handed a sheet of paper and a pen. Danny cocked his head in confusion.

"It's uhhh… for my sister." Chef quickly said. Danny smirked but said nothing as he opened the pen.

"And what's your sister's name?" Danny asked looking up from the paper; completely unaware that the pen had touched the paper.

"Chef." Chef said absolutely flushed by now. Danny mentally snickered at Chef's attempt in getting an autograph without making a fool of himself. Danny looked down to the paper and was about to write something when he saw something on the supposedly blank paper already.

"What the…" Danny trailed off as he examined the paper. Chef was curious as to what Danny was so shocked about. He rounded to where he was behind the ghost boy and looked at the paper.

On the use to be blank paper, was an ancient text written in a ghostly green color. Symbols were scattered among the sheet. Danny was lost for words, unable to explain what had happened. Chef was confused too. Was Danny the one that drew that? Or did it somehow showed up?

"How'd that get on there?" Chef wondered out loud. Danny looked at Chef briefly before taking the pen and just made a little scribble on the corner of the sheet. The scribble was written in the same color as the symbols on the sheet.

"I think, I think I drew them on here." He turned to look at Chef. "But I don't remember drawing this, this… what is this anyway?"

Chef shrugged. "How should I know?" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out another clean sheet. "But it's a good thing that I carry extras." He handed the new sheet to Danny as he put the old one on his bed and began to write.

Once finished, Danny handed the sheet to Chef. "And if Chris somehow gets it, plenty more where that one came from."

Chef smiled. "Thanks, Phantom." And with that, the tough Chef left leaving Danny to his thoughts.

He turned and stared at the sheet full of writing. Something strange was going on, but what?

0000000Line Break0000000

"Fellow Rats; we're going to stomp those Maggots! For we are a team of men!" Brick shouted in determination to his teammates.

"To team men!" Light declared and put his hand in.

"Team men!" Scott and Brick said in unison and put their hands in as well.

"Men 'till the end!" Sam pitched in. But when he put his hand in, his thumb had a strange lump on the knuckle. Creeping out the other three causing them to draw their hands back.

"Yikes! What's with the circus thumb?" Scott asked.

Sam looked confused for a moment. "Oh; this thing? That's ten years of gaming right there."

"Video games? Listen champ; we are men. You, are a smelly ball of dough with ears." Lightning retorted.

"Smelly?" Sam asked; then scowled. "Hey! Gamers are athletes too! We've got keen hand/eye coordination. Cat-like reflexes; watch."

0000000Few Seconds Later0000000

There on the floor was a small mouse trap a bit of a far distance from the others.

Sam chuckled. "Come to papa, cheesy." And with that at the speed of light, Sam got the cheese before the others saw his hand even begin to move down. "And, boom!"

His teammates smiled; clearly impressed with his skills.

"See guys?" He began to walk forward only to step on the mouse trap and then collapse into the rest. The Rats winced at their friend's misfortune. "Reflexes… cat-like."

0000000Confessional0000000

"So maybe that wasn't the best way to show my skills." Sam admitted. "But I'm totally out of practice. Chris confiscated my last hand-held yesterday. I haven't played a videogame in fourteen hours, five minutes, and twenty two seconds!" Sam wined, beginning to lose it. "Can someone please send me a game console?!"

0000000Main Story0000000

The campsite speakers began to go off. "_It's challenge time! Campers; meet me on the other side of the island!_"

0000000Line Break0000000

The campers were already there; each team sitting on either set of bleachers. Maggots on left and Rats on right.

Mike began to sit next to Zoey. "Hey, Zoey. Really like your hair." He complimented.

Zoey frowned. "Let me guess; and your 'character' Vito likes Anne Maria's hair?" She snapped. The two glanced over at the tan in a can who was shaking some hair-spray while a wood-pecker pecked at her helmet matted hair.

0000000Confesstional0000000

"I really thought Mike was a nice guy." Zoey said. "But either he's into me, or Anne Maria. Pick a side, okay?!"

0000000Confesstional0000000

"My multiple personalities are really messing things up with Zoey; especially Vito." Mike confessed. "I never thought I'd have so much trouble keeping my shirt on."

0000000Main Story0000000

The campers began to focus on the stage. Chef was in his trademark pick sparkly dress and Chris was in a professional fashion tux with a white haired wig that was pulled into a pony tail with shades. He landed on stage with a jetpack on his back and once the engines stopped Chef took it away.

"Welcome to your challenge!" Chris started. "A weird and wild fashion spectacular!"

"Fashion?!" Anne Maria questioned still spraying her hair. "Now you're talkin'!"

Jo gagged. "Fashion; waste of time."

"So says the girl in prison sweats." Anne Maria retorted.

Jo glared at the helmet head. "Hey! Nobody needs to be reminded that I'm a girl!"

"Sorry; who's a girl?" Lightning questioned. Suddenly the fight was stopped by a blow horn blown by Chris who seemed particularly ticked.

"Zip it! You won't be walking the cat walk. No, no, no, no; no amount of fashion can help you people." Chris laughed. "Here's how it's going to work; each team gets a wardrobe of clothes, a make-up kit, and ten minutes to dress and make up a model, which you'll send down the runway to be judged by myself, Chef, and today's Total Drama Classic Competitor: Lindsay!"

Sure enough, the blond shopaholic popped out of one of the suitcases that stored the team's clothes for the challenge. In her trade mark get up minus the color of her boots; they were blue.

"Yay! Don't you just love my new special fashion judgy shoes?!" She asked excitedly.

"Wow!" Zoey exclaimed. "We get to dress an actual model."

"Uh huh." Chris brushed off. "Right after you catch one."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Catch a model? Child's play; the way they eat, they'll pass out after three steps."

"Did I say human models? Don't think so; no. Your models are in there!" Chris then pointed out into the forest where one mutated animal roared witched echoed throughout the forest.

Danny's eyes widened.

0000000Confessional0000000

"_Another_ un-eco-friendly challenge?! Does Chris want Sam to ruin me when I get back?!" Danny exaurated. "I know I regretted mentioning her in the previous episode; but since that's now out of the box, it doesn't matter whether I mention her or not. Trust me on this; her bad side is worse than all of the toughest ghosts in the entire Ghost Zone that I've faced. You do NOT want to get _her_ mad."

0000000Main Story0000000

"They're wild; they're mutated; and like me, despise teenagers." Chris explained. "Okay fashionistas; GO!" Chris declared blowing her blow horn. And with that, all the campers ran off.

0000000Line Break0000000

Mike jumped out and trapped a three eyed frog in his hands on a branch. Once he opened them. The frog began to teleport and both teleported into the sky high above the tree. Then the frog teleported out of the way leaving Mike to his doom as he scream while falling.

0000000Line Break0000000

Lightning stood by a large tortoise with a spiked tail pocking out, apparently sleeping. Lightning kicked the shell; not a good idea. The tail wrapped around his leg and pulled him in. The tortoise then stood up holding Lightning by the shirt in his hand and then punching him away with the other, leaving Lightning to moan in pain.

0000000Line Break0000000

Cameron peaked over a bush to see a small regular beaver. Thinking quick, he jumped over and grabbed on to it.

"Gotcha!" He shouted; only to come to shock that there was no beaver tail but some thin skinned cord that pulled it up along with him leaving him face to face with a walking fish that seemed to have the end of the cord connected to his head. It showed its sharp teeth as it let out a roar; causing Cameron to scream and run for his life… as well as Jo which who he later ran into.

0000000Line Break0000000

Scott came across a rope trap that seemed to have a pepperoni pizza in it as the bait.

"Pizza? What's this doing here?" He wondered out loud. He looked up to see Fang hiding behind a tree grinning evilly as he held an axe by end of the rope trap which was tied to a rock on the ground, ready to activate it. "TOO BAD THERE'S PEPPERONI ON IT; OTHERWISE I WOULD TOTALLY EAT THAT!" He said as an act loud enough so Fang would hear and walked off.

Fang saw the whole thing; looking completely stupid. Then face-palmed thinking 'why didn't I think of that?'; then walked over to the pizza and one at time peeled the pepperoni off. Scott took the chance and came up to the rope tied to the rock ad pulled out his lucky shark tooth and cut the rope. Fang got snagged by the arm from it after peeling off the last peperoni.

Scott walked up to the pizza, laughing as he picked it up. "OH PERFECT; NO PEPPERONI!" He mocked and ate the pizza as he walked off, causing Fang to growl and glare.

0000000Line Break0000000

Mike, Anne Maria, and Zoey all sat behind a bush looking at all the dangerous mutated animals.

"So… which one do we use?" Mike asked warily.

Zoey flinched. "Maybe we should find something that can't eat us."

"Hey guys, how about this one?" Danny's voice cut in. All three turned to see a white and green colored furred wolf **(HFD: just think of the one Danny face in '13' only not glowing and with regular wolf eyes)**. The animal looked completely calm as it stood by Danny's side. The love triangle trio walked up.

"How'd you find it?" Mike asked.

Anne Maria nodded. "Yeah; almost none of us were able to find anything."

Danny sheepishly smiled. "It's kind of a funny story."

0000000Flashback0000000

Danny walked through the forest looking completely worried. None of his teammates or the other team was in site.

"Oh man. I'm really lost now. Guess Sam was right about me not having a sense of direction. It's bad enough that I get lost in the Ghost Zone; now here?" Danny stopped suddenly as a growl echoed into his ears. Following the sound, Danny walked up to a bush and peaked through to see who was on the other side.

There stood some mutated bob cat that had scales covering its' feet and tail. It was attacking a bunch of mutated wolf pups **(HFD: Same color combinations as the wolf Danny brought)**. Thinking quick, Danny grabbed a bunch of rocks and jumped in front of the pups.

"Kitchen's closed scaly!" Danny remarked and began to through the rocks; all landing on its head. Irritated by them, the bob cat ran off. "I think you should go on a diet!"

The pups barked happily and began to circle him, jump up in attempts to reach and lick his face, and bit at his ankles to catch his attention. Danny laughed at their cute behavior, but the smile vanished as another growl filled the playful silence. Danny turned to see apparently the mother of those pups, believing he was the one attacking them. The pups heeded their moms warring growls and got out of the way.

"Wait! It wasn't me; someone else attacked your pups! No need to," The wolf launched. "ATTACK!" Danny fell to the ground and shut his eyes tight; ready for anything. He didn't want to fight it. He waited for something, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see the wolf right in front of his face, completely calm and not attacking. Danny smiled seeing he got through to it. Somehow it reminded him of a dog, obeying his commands and licking his face when it got the chance.

Suddenly the wolf's slobbery tong wiped his face completely along with several other puppies that wanted to join in. Danny laughed beginning to fee ticklish and feeling he had had enough, and surprisingly, the wolfs stopped after he thought of it.

Danny blinked. "Weird." And with that he stood up to walk off, to the puppies' disappointment who began to wine. Danny turned and smiled. "Sorry, little fellas. But I've got to go find my friends. I'm already lost as it is." In a way, he didn't want to leave after making a new friend. But he had to get back to his teammates; he just wished that someone would help through the forest and back to them.

The mother wolf walked up to him and nuzzled her nose into his hand and began to walk ahead. Danny stood there, awestruck. This wolf was going to lead him back to his friends. He glanced back at the puppies who all walked back into their den where it was safe. Danny glanced back at the wolf ahead of him.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." He muttered and began to follow his new friend.

0000000End of Flashback0000000

"Whoa." Anne Maria said.

"That was very sweet of you." Zoey said to the wolf as she reached to pet its fur, only for it to growl at her causing her to quickly draw her hand back.

Danny smiled nervously. "Did I mention that she only lets me near her?"

"No; I think you left that part out." Mike said hiding his hands behind his back away from the wolf's reach.

"_Five minutes people_!" Chris' voice ran through the speaker.

"Hey guys!" Cameron shouted catching the rest of the team's attention. "How about that slimy maggot? The one that's the size of a beagle." The team turned to see a big maggot with sharp teeth bulged red eyes as it barfed green slim.

Everyone stared at him. "It'd be a synch to catch; and dress. We could just, slide it down the runway."

"Killer idea, bubble boy." Jo complimented.

"Hey!" Danny interjected. "What about the wolf?"

Mike turned to him. "It's a good idea, but it won't let the rest of us anywhere near it. It'd be better for us to use the maggot."

Danny felt betrayed but shook it off and smiled. "That's ok. Besides; the wolf might become more handy in a different challenge." He said feeling that the wolf should leave which it did; Danny giving a small wave goodbye as it did.

"Alright; step aside and let me work." Anne Maria declared. "This maggot's gotta to look bangin'."

0000000Line Break0000000

Team Rat were all huddled behind a bush, trying to think of a good game plan.

"Come on guys; there's got to be something on this island we can catch." Scott said.

Lightning peaked over the bush. "How about that crider?" There in the distance stood a yeti walking into a cave.

"Uhhh… I don't know guys." Sam interjected. "I mean, how are we going to get it out of there and dress it in time?"

"Fire power." Brick simply answered. "The only way to take down a formidable enemy. Come on."

0000000Line Break0000000

The whole team was back at the stage watching Brick do his magic. He set a few clothes in a suitcase like bag and poured some glue into it.

"Men; you are looking at a live DDB." Brick announced. "Denoting Douple Bag. It can forcibly dress any target within a sixty foot blast radius. Clothes, glue, and a little bit of fertilizer. We'll just blast the duds on him."

"Now _that _is how a _man_ gets dressed." Lightning complimented nudging Brick a bit in a friendly way.

Sam inspected the bag. "Army boots; puffy vests; jock straps?! Guys; this is a _fashion _show! We need sheik, sophisticated, coordinated looks." Suddenly a light bulb went off in Sam's head. "And I know just who to talk to."

0000000Line Break0000000

Back with the Maggots; Anne Maria finished her work. The maggot was dressed in a yellow and white color combination that seemed to give off a gander look with a giant pocket watch clock necklace and turned hat to the side.

"Oh, yeah; do I got style or what?!" Anne Maria challenged.

The maggot barfed up slime.

"Ummm… I agree with the maggot." Mike observed. Anne Maria glared at Mike while Jo glared at the maggot and everyone else was cringing at the maggot.

"_Three minutes remaining_!" Chris' voice echoed throughout the forest.

"We're running out of time!" Jo shouted in irritation.

"If you guys don't mind; I'll take a crack at it." Zoey offered.

Anne Maria growled.

0000000Line Break0000000

Chris sat in a beach recliner chair next to a stand with pink lemonade under an umbrella. After sipping the last of the glass in his hand; he lowered his shades.

"Dakota; when you're done cleaning the environment, could you get me another drink?!" He called. "Thanks!"

Dakota growled as she was rolling a barrel of toxic waste. That's when Sam walked up.

"Dakota; hey." Sam greeted. "Can I help?"

"Awww… you're such a gentleman." Dakota complimented.

A toot then escaped Sam and he smiled nervously before sighing and getting what he wanted over with. He then walked over to the barrel and began to roll it.

"Uhh… do you think you can give me some fashion tips?" Sam asked. "I mean; you're so well put together. Even when working with toxic waste."

"You want _my_ advice?" Dakota asked disbelievingly. "Really? No one's ever asked me for my advice! Sure, I'd love to help!" She then pulled lightly on Sam as she followed her movements to where they were facing each other and standing. "Ok; this is top secret. Like, three whole seasons ahead, secret." She then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Stripes; they are so on trend."

They parted and Sam smiled. "Stripes; of course!" Sam shouted, and then ran off. "Thanks Dakota; you're an angel!" Chris just stared and Dakota blushed.

0000000Line Break0000000

Back with team Maggot, Zoey was adding her finishing touches on dressing the maggot. Once done she faced her teammates behind her.

"There; what do you think? Too much; too little; be honest… unless you hate it." Zoey spoke.

Anne Maria was looking at it in distaste, Jo looking at it questionately, and Cameron, Danny, and Mike simply looking at it with no other hint of expression. After a few seconds of silence, Cameron broke it.

"Wow Zoey; not bad." Cameron complimented.

Danny nodded. "Yeah; I'm not one for fashion, but it looks great." Anne Maria stared at them like they grew a third head.

"Yeah, it's not good either." The helmet hair quipped.

"_One minute_!" Chris' voice ran through the speakers. Jo ran up to them.

"It's fine; we're not spending all day on this." Jo argued. "Let's get back to Chris."

Danny looked at Jo, clearly amazed.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Wow; I never thought Jo could play the peace keeper. That's usually my department." Danny observed. "I guess I was too hasty to judge. I mean, nearly all of Amity Park thinks I'm the bad guy when I really want to help; I'm just misunderstood… and apparently, so is Jo. Guess I owe her an apology."

0000000Main Story0000000

Back with the Rats, Lightning held the same bag except it looked to have a lightly stripped pattern on it. They were already outside the yeti's cave.

"The Stripe Douple Bomb is ready for the big game." Lightning declared. "Go long." And with that he tossed the bag over to Sam who threw it into the cave. It landed on the Yeti's lap and degniated which really ticked it off, causing it to roar into the heavens.

Team Rat jumped and yelled at the fierce anger in that roar and ran off, the Yeti close on their tail.

0000000Line Break0000000

Back at the stage, the lights turned on and shinned on the stage as Chris and the gang prepared the fashion show. Chris was already on stage to announce the beginning on the show. Lindsay and Chef were already at their judge table; Chef being dressed like a DJ.

"It's freaky forest fashion time!" Chris declared. "Maggoteers; show me something fierce. Chef; drop that needle." The Maggots walked up on stage and Chef started a track.

Anne Maria sighed and started her fashion speech. "This gorgeous pup sized maggot, is showing off a bold retro fashion like no other."

Said maggot crawled out from the curtain and down the runway. Zoey was clapping for it while the others were just simply smiling; Jo and Anne Maria could care less. The maggot was wearing a blond high volume curled hair do and a red dress with white polka dots.

"Her swank new hairdo compliments a dynamite vintage 60s go-go dress." Anne Maria finishes before making a fake gag.

Chis looked at the maggot as he fanned himself. "A little gross, what with the oozing and squirming… I give it an eight point five!" He stopped fanning and held up a card confirming it.

Team Maggot cheered. Chef held up just an eight and Lindsay held up a one point eight. Everyone was shocked. The maggot barfed but Lindsay ducked causing Chef to get soaked in maggot slime.

She then looked at the card. "Oops." And she then turned it over, grinning nervously. Chef flipped his card to reveal a point eight.

"Ok; show me what you got Rats!" Chris called. And for the first few moments, no one appeared on stage. "Rats?"

Suddenly all member of the Rats ran from behind the curtain completely frightened to the end of the cat walk before stopping and panting.

"As you can see," Sam shouted panting. "Yeti is wearing smart bohemian stripped ensemble!"

Said Yeti ran up on stage wearing a long sleeved vertical stripped orange shirt with white stripes and green shorts with vertical white stripes. He punched all but Sam off the stage.

"The outfit consists a verity of garments of white stripes among random parts of his body!" Sam shouted as the Yeti lifted his above his head. **(HFD: That's not what Sam completely said but I couldn't understand it so let's go with what I wrote)**

Lindsay gasped. "That thing is huge!" The beast gazed at Lindsay questionably.

"Eeewwww… horizontal stripes." Dakota exclaimed as she came up to the stage. "Sam, I meant _vertical_ stripes; horizontals just make you look fat."

Sam stared at her. "They do?" Danny face palmed at Sam's cluelessness. **(HFD: Look who's talking! XD)** The Yeti looked down at himself and realized that Dakota was right.

"True; it hardly compliments the Yeti's husky fossick." Chris observed.

Suddenly the paparazzi showed up and started taking pictures of the Yeti.

"Hey; what are you guys doing!?" Dakota yelled in frustration. "I called you here to take pictures of _me_!"

The Yeti looked ticked but the flashing in his eyes and threw Sam behind it so it can rub its eyes; then it started ripping off all the clothes it was forcibly dressed into.

"Chris is right." Lindsay said. "Stripes are so-ahhhhh!" She screamed as the Yeti cut off her sentence by picking her up, stole Chris' jetpack and flew off.

"Hey; he took my jetpack!" Chris shouted. Everyone stared at him as if he was egotistical enough to let Lindsay stay with the Yeti as said Yeti flew to Bony Island.

"Will Lindsay survive? And am I legally liable if she does? Find out after the break." Chris declared.

0000000Line Break0000000

Mickey stared at the screen along with Nathan. **(HFD: If you don't know who they are; PAY MORE ATTENTION IN DP!)** They were watching in Nathan's room that was practically in a mix of aliens and Valerie.

"Whoa; I can't believe Phantom has to deal with Chris like that." Mickey commented.

Nathan nodded. "At least he gets all the girls. VALERIE; WHY WON'T YOU SAY YEEESSSS!" He started wailing as for he was holding a picture frame of said girl.

Mickey put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep a level head Nathan. The show's starting again."

Nathan nodded and silenced himself.

0000000Line Break0000000

"What do you mean I'm liable if the Yeti eats Lindsay?!" Chris cried into his phone nervously. "It's not my fault she delicious!" He then turned to see the camper all staring at him like he was crazy. "Got to go." He the hung up the phone.

They were all at the docks, the campers waiting to see what happens to Chris or Lindsay and see if he'd let them help.

"Heh, heh, hey! For our next challenge; the two teams will… compete to rescue Lindsay!" Chris announced.

Danny sneered. "Why can't you just remove this dumb bracelet and let me rescue Lindsay! Besides; I'm not letting you try to fix this; you're going to make it worse!"

Everyone seemed to agree as well. Chris frowned.

"Negitory, ghost boy." Chris said. "I have a signed contract by Masters stating that if you take that bracelet off, you are automatically disqualified to compete and sent to the Guys in White's facility. So we're doing this my way."

Danny bared his teeth.

0000000Confessional0000000

Danny looked extremely ticked as he muttered rather loudly. "Stupid Vlad; stupid frootloop making me a contestant; stupid Chris and his arrogance; stupid Scott; stupid Guys in White; stupid contract." He the yelled and pulled at his hair. "Why can't Clockwork just show and reverse time to where none of this stupid stuff happened?!" **(HFD: Somewhat of a foreshadow *wink*)**

0000000Main Story0000000

"But yep; that's it." Chris confirmed that he was going through with what he decided. "Everyone grab a canoe, and head to Bony Island."

All camper members ran off except for Danny who just followed by walking. As he passed Chris he grabbed him by the shirt.

"You're lucky that I'm just the good guy." And with that, Danny ran off to follow the others.

Chris stared as he fixed his suit. "It's all good."

0000000Line Break0000000

As both teams were paddling, Team Rat looked as if they were chewing out Sam.

"Way to go with the fashion tips." Scott stated.

Sam looked at them guiltily. "Sorry guys; I haven't played a video game in so long, my brain's not working." He then stared to two ducks in the water and suddenly they looked to be pixelated and had targets on them.

Sam just stared. "Uhhh… did you guys see that just now?"

"See what?" Scott asked still ticked. As both canoes went through the fog, they approached the island. They then ran through the forest calling out for Lindsay.

Scott was running behind Zoey before he got a devilish idea.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Chris is going to merge the teams any day now, so I got to start working on the Maggots." Scott spoke into the camera. "Zoey's right for the plucking; and if you ask any of my friends back home; I'm a great pluckier."

0000000Main Story0000000

Scott then slowed down to a walk and hunched over and began to moan in pretend sadness. After the second or third try, it got Zoey's attention and she slowed down as well.

"Scott, are you ok?" She asked.

Scott pretended to weep. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"My team voted off Dawn behind my back. A-and she's the only one who can talk to that big ape. Lindsay is doomed!" Scott wailed as he went forward to cry in Zoey's shoulder.

Zoey looked weirder out but still comforted Scott anyway. "Don't blame yourself; it'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

0000000Confesstional0000000

"Poor Scott." Zoey said. "Who knew he had a sensitive side."

0000000Confesstional0000000

Scott pretended his weeping before laughing out loud only for a fly to get in his mouth causing him to choke.

0000000Main Story0000000

Danny walked down the trail staring at the marking on his hand after he had pulled off the glove. The mesmerizing glow capturing every ounce of his attention. But millions of questions swimming within his head.

Where'd the mark come from? Why's it on his hand? And how could he get it off? Suddenly the glow increased and a small voice enters his head.

_stop_

It was more like a nagging sensation at the back of his neck telling him this. More like a feeling than a voice. But whether or not before he could even register the voice, he had complied. Finally realizing what had happened he snapped out of his daydreaming and looked up to see he was just mere inches away from a tree. The feeling had made him stop from running into it.

Danny raised a questioning eyebrow wondering how that had happened before shrugging it off in a normal teenage fashion and began to walk around and back down the trail. But before he could a purple gloved hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back behind the bushes.

The ghost teen let out a startled yelp before once the hand let go he turned around and took a fighting stance. But after one look at the person who grabbed him he let go of the stance.

"Clockwork?" Sure enough the time ghost floated before him with his purple cloak, deep red eyes, and light blue skin. He smiled lightly down at the boy.

"Nice to see you again Daniel." Clockwork greeted. "Last I saw you was when you had come to the clock tower to find some quiet so you would be able to work on your history homework."

Danny smiled back at the memory. Usually when he had to study or work on something he was able to concentrate better when he was sitting in his usual 'Phantom hang-out' spots that were now famous locations known to everyone when on the search for their hero. That day when Danny had history homework he had come to all his favorite places only to see that many fans and press was there and had to leave. So he had come to the clock tower. Clockwork even helped him with some of the questions he was stumbling on.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Danny asked. "Are you here to alter time so I won't have to be stuck here anymore?" Danny was very much hoping for the latter.

"No, Daniel; I'm not here. You being here is part of everything that's supposed to happen." The time ghost answered.

"But being here could seriously jeopardize my secret!"

Clockwork smiled. "I can assure you Daniel that that will not in fact happen. But you should think before you speak considering that both of us are on live TV."

It took a while before all the color on Danny's face left leaving a flushed face behind as realization hit the young ghost teen. Clockwork had to laugh at the whole scene knowing that Danny was freaking out inside of embarrassment and that he told the whole world that he had a secret.

Clockwork knew the reason why Danny even spoke like that in the first place. In an alternate future just a few seconds ahead, Danny had just explained that when Clockwork usually visits the human world he freezes time and since he didn't this time Danny just automatically thought that and had forgotten that he hadn't. So to save trouble Clockwork decided to tell Danny about that now.

"I understand why you said that without thinking considering every time I come to the human world to visit I freeze time and such and you forgot that I didn't this time."

Danny blinked. "Uhhh… yeah. Why didn't you freeze time?"

"Because of how things are supposed to be." Clockwork answered. "I'm the master of all time. I must make sure things run smoothly; especially for you considering of how you're my responsibility."

Danny nodded.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is to give you something." Clockwork continued and reached from behind his cloak. Out he pulled a small black box with a silver ribbon wrapped around in a small bow. He handed it to Danny who looked at it before smiling and giving Clockwork a look. "The bow was just for fun."

Danny untied the ribbon and stuffed it into his pocket and lifted the lid of the box. Immediately, nearly fifty strange black mist-like arms came out and enveloped around Danny as if constricting him in a large hug. Danny nearly screamed but was able to keep his cool; however couldn't help but stare in shock.

A white mask like face emerged from the box next before it's whole body came out. Its figure swam in fluid motion within the air as if it was a mix of black mist and fire dancing in mid-air. Its face had a white mask like feature with narrowed eyes coming from the edges and nearing the center but not touching. From each side above the eyes several spikes emerged from the top and curved outward and three white mist/fire streaks danced above the mask.

The creature let out a happy wine and nuzzled its face into the crook of Danny's neck. The action was resulted ticklish to Danny and for that he giggled a bit and made pity attempts in removing it to prevent the tickling sensation.

Clockwork smiled at how Danny was very ticklish. Of course he knew but it was rare for him to get into ticklish situations there for that resulted hard to even find out that the famous ghost boy is ticklish period.

"I see you like the astral." Clockwork observed.

Said astral stopped nuzzling Danny's neck and both looked up at him blankly.

"Astral?" Danny echoed.

Clockwork nodded. "There is a particular breed of witches known as weirns. Each weirn has an astral that's part of their being, part of their power, like their voice, their hands."

"Like… an extra appendage?" Danny guessed slowly.

Clockwork nodded. "Exactly; it's basically a part of them. Like each weirn, each astral is different. Like a snow flake; no two astrals are alike. This astral belonged to a weirn long ago. Before he deceived. And now it's yours." **(HFD: I know you're all confused at this point but bare with me until the end of this chapter and I'll explain then)**

"Wow…" Danny whispered; looking at the astral that had resumed its nuzzling; though it didn't seem as ticklish to Danny anymore.

Danny looked up at Clockwork. "But what happened to the weirn? Why do I have to take care of it now? And what's going on with all this stuff like with the wolf and the weird marking on my hand; is it like some ghost language or something?"

Clockwork held up a hand to silence. "All of your questions will be answered… eventually." Danny groaned at that. "But until then, you'll need to take care of it with love and care as if it were your own. Oh; and you'll need these." Clockwork then out of his cloak pulled two books. One rather the size of a normal textbook and another smaller in size and depth but fairly big as well.

Danny gave Clockwork a look. How was he supposed to carry all this?

"Your new astral can carry things infinite in weight and size as if it were a black hole. It will be able to carry those books until you return to your cabin." Clockwork simply spoke as if it were obvious.

Danny observed the covers. "A spell book and an astral guide. No offense Clockwork, but I'm not a weirn, not even a witch for that matter." He began to hand the books back but Clockwork put up a hand.

"Whether or not if you're a weirn in blood or not, you'll need these in the future. After all; don't you want to deepen your connection with your astral with that guide?"

Danny stopped and gazed at the book.

"An astral is always loyal to their weirn or master. And as of now; that master is you. Astrals are great in adapting masters but are always loyal to those who are deeply connected with them. Trust me; you'll need it."

Danny pulled the books closer to his chest. Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping was heard. Danny looked out form the bushes and noticed Cameron and Sam trying their best to run but sadly were _way_ out of shape considering that their team was ahead.

Danny turned to Clockwork. "I better go; most of my team's already ahead." He turned to his new astral and began to hand his books over. The astral moved its mist black long arms and wove them around the books before retreating them where the books were nowhere in sight.

Danny turned toward Clockwork again. "But what do I do about the astral? No offense, but you're not what you call conspicuous; you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"You're astral can vanish. Good luck Daniel." And with that, Clockwork disappeared into his own portal.

Danny turned toward the astral. "Soooo… you're an astral. That's cool."

The astral then got bored and attempted in balancing a grass strain on the tip of its nose or point of the bottom of its mask.

"You know; you need a nickname."

The astral stopped its current activity and stared at Danny; wondering what it's so called 'nickname' will be.

"Don't look at me like that; I haven't thought of it yet!"

The astral just stared.

"We should just get going." Danny suggested.

The astral then moved over to Danny and wrapped itself around him to inquire that it was all ready to go.

"Okay, okay; but first you'll need to vanish. We don't want anyone to see you. We'll come up with a nickname for you latter after the challenge."

The astral nodded and did as it was told and vanished on the spot. Danny then looked around and headed out from the bushes and caught up with Sam and Cameron.

Cameron then jumped almost three feat in the air. "What; where'd you come from?!"

Danny laughed nervously. "Heh, heh; sorry. That comes with the territory of being a ghost."

Sam eyed Danny carefully. "Didn't you like, go ahead along with the others?"

"I'm terrible with directions; I get lost easily." The two seemed to buy Danny's lie and continued forward silently. Leaving Danny to his nervous and guilty thoughts the whole way.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Okay, yeah, I know I lied. But how would you react if suddenly and old ally of yours known as the master of all time came to you and landed this new responsibility in your lap?" Danny questioned the camera. "I just panicked okay; I panicked… just like I panicked when I didn't tell my parents that they never lost a son." Danny muttered looking at the floor like the camera wasn't supposed to hear that.

0000000Main Story0000000

"Guys!" Cameron shouted. "The Yeti!"

After a good amount of running/walking, both teams found Lindsay. There was a tall cliff with construction ramps leading up to it; that was where the Yeti and Lindsay were. They both sat by the edge, feet hanging off the edge.

Lindsay patted the Yeti's think purple fur. "Aw, it's ok Yeti; the word just can't handle beauty like yours. You're a snowflake, just like, a lot bigger. Like I mean, a lot."

"What's with all the scafled?" Scott asked gesturing to the ramps.

Chris and Chef walked up. "I'm turning Bony Island into my personal resort."

Dakota walked up.

"The health department said it was unfit for human life but, I sent in workers anyway." Chris finished.

Everyone looked at each other. This guy was all kinds of crazy.

The host then looked around. "Hmm; wonder where they went."

0000000Line Break0000000

A bunch of large beavers wearing worker construction helmets were chewing on human bones; one was pouring itself a cup of coffee from a thermos.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Don't hurt him; he just has big hairy body issues!" Lindsay called, talking about the Yeti who had by now begun to hold her.

"I hear that." Jo muttered shamely almost rubbing the back of her neck; she then noticed that everyone was staring. "I mean, uhh, did you hear that? He's got issues; we got to take that psycho yeti out!"

"That is what Team Rat is going to do!" Brick declared taking another douffle bag. Danny face palmed as the army dude ran and slung the thing in the air at the yeti. "Take this hairball!"

The bag made contact, dressing the yeti in another ridiculous outfit. Everyone else just started laughing except for Danny. But Danny could sense his new Astral friend who felt like it was laughing too. Danny glared at where he believed it was and felt it shrink back in sham and feeling sorry.

The yeti then began to temper tantrum.

0000000Confessional0000000

"Fine; I'll stay away from fashion from now on." Brick said before sniffing like he was about to cry. "Happy?"

0000000Main Story0000000

The yeti ripped off the clothes and continued its tantrum. Team Maggot gasped as they watched.

Team Rat then began to hustle like they were a simple football team.

"Men, we make a three prompt play against the yeti. One player on the left; one on the right, and one strait down the middle." Lightning planed.

"What about private putty?" Brick asked pointing over to where Sam was just a ways.

"Gamer boy?" Scott asked sounding insulting. "He's useless. Look at him; he's in his own little world."

Sure enough Sam sat on the ground completely dazed and out of it.

"Need game!" Sam moaned. "Any game!" He then looked down to his hands which to him turned to game like pixeled hands. He then started laughing, way out of it. And starting to freak Danny out, him being the closest in Sam's vicinity.

"Team man go!" Lightning declared as the three ran into formation.

0000000Line Break0000000

Back with Team Maggot, they saw Team Rat run off to go rescue Lindsay. Zoey turned to them all.

"How are we going to rescue Lindsay before they do?"

Cameron pondered. "Perhaps we could get someone prettier than Lindsay to lure the yeti away."

"Oh hey, I got da goods; but no way I'm running up that junk pile in _these_ shoes." Anne Maria complained. Danny face palmed.

"Well, I guess maybe I could try." Zoey suggested only to be smacked by a push from Jo in the face causing her to fall back in Mike's arms. She still looked dizzy.

"Maggots, break out the beauty products; I'm going in." Jo declared.

0000000Connfessional0000000

"I do this only for the good of the team." Jo defended. She crossed her arms. "It's not make-up; it's war paint." She then flipped her hair.

0000000Main Story0000000

Chris continued to watch from the sidelines enjoying the scene play out. Only to be interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"I told you darn lawyers, I've got it…" The host then trailed off as he turned to face none other than Vlad Masters. The billionaire who got Danny on the show in the first place. "Mr. Masters; long time no see."

"Yes; I was watching this play out and though I'd pay Daniel a small visit. I was the one who brought him here after all. I happened to notice the small dilemma with his team trying to rescue Lindsay. I also know of their plan too. Speaking of which, shouldn't you give them an advantage since the won the last challenge?" Vlad explained.

"I would but because of the yeti we can't do the second challenge I originally planned. And the advantage prize won't work for this challenge, only for the one I had planned." Chris stated.

"I suspected as much. That's why I had one of my employees **(HFD: He means Skulker but Chris doesn't know that)** make this." He then pulled out a small blaster than looked somewhat like a laser gun you'd see in those crappy animated alien shows. "It can switch the gender of any ghost by switching their DNA. I always wondered what Danny Phantom would look like as a ghost girl, don't you?"

Chris smiled. "This is going to be good."

"Yes, indeed." Vlad agreed. "Just be sure to return it and switch Daniel back when you're done for this challenge."

Christ smirked.

0000000Line Break0000000

Team Rat began to climbed the poles that held up the wooden ramp on the cliff. Lightning took the left one, Scott in the middle, and Brick with the Right one.

"Ah yeah! Go team man! Sha-bam!" Lightning shouted as they climbed.

The yeti noticed, still mad. It turned to see several barrels. It grabbed one and threw it. Knocking Lightning off and making him plummeting to the ground. Same went for Scott and Brick. All three now on the ground, moaning in pain.

Sam saw the whole thing and just stared.

"What?" His vision then turned the scene before him into a digitalized video game. "Whoa, video game world! My ultimate gamer dream come true! Still one life left; it's all on me now. Let's do this!"

He then started running up the ramp singing simple gamer music by making beep noises.

Team Rat got up and saw Sam's current situation.

"Wow, soft serve's booking it." Scott stated slightly impressed.

The yeti the began throwing barrels down the ramp as they rolled down towards Sam. But Sam just simply jumped over them.

"Sam look out!" Dakota called.

The gamer then took a hammer he came across and began to smash the barrels instead.

0000000Line Break0000000

Back with Team Maggot, the girls were applying make-up to Jo, the athlete chick's back facing the camera and Danny, Cameron and Mike stood to the side.

"Ok, you're sure this will make me look good, right?" Jo asked, still a bit unsure of going through with this, but she still had to do what she can for the team.

"Oh yeah; the only person who could give you a smoking hot make-up job like this is me." Anne Maria assured.

"Or a circus clown?" Zoey muttered rolling her eyes. But the poof head heard it anyway.

"Hey!" Said girl warned and both went back to the make-up.

Mike looked worriedly at Sam's progress and back at the girls. "Hurry, Sam's making good time. Ah man we're never going-

_*gasp*_

"Oh for the love of Pete you're not paying the cysteine chapel; it's just make-up!" Mike or as of now, Chester shouted as he walked over and pushed both girls aside. "Step aside!" He then grabbed a make-up brush Cameron was holding for them. "Dang-full kids; just add some rough and there, done!"

"Finally." Jo exasperated and pushed Chester aside. Danny, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Zoey all looked at Jo's face with horrid expressions.

Brick walked by wonder what the other team was up to and noticed Jo's face before yelping and fainting. Everyone noticed it.

"Wow, now I know what they mean by drop dead knock outs." Jo laughed. She then began to walk toward the yeti. "Oh Yeti; your princess is here!"

Cameron then began to speak up. "Um, Jo? You want to look-

"Relax, that poor yeti won't know what hit him." Jo interrupted.

Mike finally came back to his old self and walked up to Zoey. "Whoa, what'd you guys do to Jo?"

"Uh, what _we_ did to Jo?" Zoey corrected. Now Mike was confused.

0000000Line Break0000000

Sam slowly continued near the top, dragging the hammer he had with him. He was really exhausted. The yeti threw one more barrel which Sam jumped over only to land on her stomach.

Sam panted. "Oh boy; could really use a *pant* a power up."

All the Rats including Dakota cheered on him. **(HFD: Going into script mode again)**

Brick: "Come on Sam; you're almost there!"

Lightning: "Go get him you crazy couch potato!"

Dakota: "You can do it Sam!" **(HFD: Done)**

Sam yelled as he charged the yeti, only to be grabbed by the face and thrown (Or in the yeti's case, tossed) and plummeted into the ground.

"Game over." Brick stated, knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to get up after a fall like that.

Sam moaned in pain. "Have I done all my lives?"

0000000Line Break0000000

Chris walked up to Team Maggot. "Oh Team Maggot? I've got quite a little surprise for you. Since you all won the first challenge, you deserve an advantage in the next challenge. But because of the circumstances, I hadn't been able to change the advantage prize until now." He then revealed the blaster.

"Umm…" Cameron trailed off. "What does it do?"

"I'll show you." Chris said smirking and aimed the blaster at Danny before activating it. The still invisible Astral took cover as Danny was consumed in a bright light.

0000000Line Break0000000

Jo ran up to Lindsay and the yeti. The Cameron now revealing her horrifying make-up job. With red smeared all over her chin and mouth while purple smeared around her eyes.

"Uh, hey uh, sweet little, hairball." Jo stuttered trying to find the right words. How exactly do you flirt to a yeti? "Feel like a tall glass of, gorgeous?" Jo had to admit, being a beautiful girl was pretty nice; if only she had look in a mirror.

Lindsay and the yeti just stared.

Lindsay then snickered. "See; that's another of what _not_ to do." Both of them just started laughing.

"Hey; what's so funny you big ape?" Jo started now getting mad, real mad. But soon, all laughter and anger stopped as a bright light distracted them. They all gazed down at the scene below.

0000000Line Break0000000

**(HFD: Danny POV real quick)**

Bright light consumed my vision as I began to get a strange feeling course through my veins. I felt my body shift and feel it get thinner, my legs and arms get more narrow, and my hair getting longer and slightly more heavy as the tips of the hairs tickled my back. I even felt my chest become slightly heavy and come out. I wasn't sure what was going on; it confused me. But I was soon able to get my answers as the bright light faded away.

**(HFD: Done)**

Danny opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him funny, jaws open and mouths agape. Did he revert back to human or something? He sure hoped not, but it was still a mysteries as to the strange stares.

"What?" He asked breaking the silence. He sure weird. Why did his chest feel funny, and why did he feel like something was supposed to be there. The feeling of that something which he didn't know what it was made him feel embarrassed that he didn't have it on. If only he knew what it was.

"Umm…" Cameron started, but couldn't find words to describe what happened.

"You should really look in a mirror." Zoey finished for him.

Danny frowned. "Ok, I know I don't spruce up much but we are at a camp, so it doesn't really matter." Anne Maria then took the blush compact she had and opened and walked over to the confused teen and began to show it to him. "Beside it's not like I'm a…" He trailed off as he saw himself or herself in the mirror. "_GIRL_!?"

Danny was wearing the same article of clothing before. But his face now had a more feminine look to it. His eyes had slightly longer eyelashes, and his hair was much longer and went all the way to an inch past the shoulders. It was pretty messy hair with all the tangles and how it was positioned, but somehow it looked good on him. He also noticed his chest poking out a bit. He was turned into a girl. Oh man, Tucker will never let him hear the end of this.

"Ahhhhh!" Danny yelled but it now sounded more like a girlish scream due to the change in octaves; how had he not notice the change in his voice. He turned to Chris. "What the heck did you do to me?!"

"Thanks to a good friend of mine, he came up with this device that switches the gender of any ghost." Chris explained proudly. "You Maggots didn't have an advantage for this challenge since you won last round so because of your plan my friend made this for your advantage."

0000000Confessional0000000

Danny sat sideways smacking his or currently her head into the wooden wall. He stopped for a second and glanced at the camera before resuming his action.

0000000Main Story0000000

Technus sat in his lair watching the TV. He had been able to get himself cable in the Ghost Zone and had been watching Danny on TV.

"YES! I, TECHNUS; MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING, HAVE PROGRAMED MY TELEVISION TO VIEW CABLE IN THE HUMAN WORLD SO I CAN OBSERVE MY FOE, DANNY PHANTOM, AND FIND HIS WEEKNESSES!" Technus shouted at the top of his lungs.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Wait." Danny "Vlad gave that blaster didn't he?" Chris nodded. "Oh great! I've been turned into a girl by Vlad and am going to be one for the rest of my life!"

"Don't you mean After-life?" Mike asked.

"Same difference!" Danny snapped back.

"Relax, it's only temporary." Chris assured. "But you are stuck like that until I reverse it."

0000000Line Break0000000

The yeti spotted Danny and for some reason, the ghost teen looked more attractive to it than Lindsay. Giving out a happy yell, the Yeti jumped off the cliff, ready to see Danny.

0000000Line Break0000000

"Those were some pretty great moves up there." Dakota complimented to Sam.

Sam was lying on the ground, just now getting up while Dakota stood leaned over as she talked.

"Thanks." Sam thanked. "People don't give us gamers credit but-

Sam was cut off as the yeti landed on his feet on top of Sam before running off towards Danny. Dakota gasped while Sam just groaned in pain.

0000000Line Break0000000

Jo finally had it; she was done being a girly girl. She was going to teach that yeti a lesson. Her anger increased by the tick as she descended down the ramp.

0000000Line Break0000000

Danny was about to respond and request for Chris to switch him back immediately, but before he could, a large hand wrapped around him and picked him up and the hands carried him bridal style. It was the yeti.

"Aye yo! What's up with dis?!" Anne Maria complained. "I'm way more beautiful than that ghost girl! Why not me?!"

Danny rolled his eyes. _Great, just what I needed. A fan and a rival_. Danny thought as he tried the squirm free but the yeti held onto him tight. _Now I know what a damsel in distress feels like_.

"Ok, you can let me go now." Danny said, his new feminine voice quavering. The yeti still didn't let him go.

Suddenly the yeti was decked and flown a ways away into the deep forest by none other than Jo. Danny screamed as he plummeted to the ground. He felt the Astral slow down his fall by forming around him, but it did not gain visibility. It wasn't until Danny felt a pair of arms catch him.

He opened his eyes to see that it was Chef.

"I won't tell you about this if you won't." Danny stated quickly.

"Deal." Chef agreed.

0000000Line Break0000000

Jo stood there steaming. "That'll teach to laugh at a beautiful lady!"

"Team Maggot; you got immunity!" Chris announced. All the Maggots cheered as Chef entered behind them unnoticed and set Danny down.

"Oh come on!" Lightning shouted. How do they always lose?

Lindsay finally got to the group after walking down the ramp herself, absorbed in her own make-up. Jo walked over and snatched the com-powder.

"Let me see that." Jo stated getting suspicious of why everyone was laughing at her and looking at her weird. She then saw her reflection. She suddenly gasped, horrified; but only for a split second before it transferred into anger, at Mike… or Chester.

"Just add some rough, huh?" Jo sneered, glaring at Mike. Mike look back and forth. Why was Jo looking at him like that?

Jo then reached down to pick up stray stones and rocks on the ground, taking aim. "Hey Chester; here's a make-over for you!" She then started throwing the rocks.

Mike was able to dodge them but still look confused, and now frightened; resulting into shouting 'What did I do?! What did I do?!' over and over again.

Danny then came over to Chris. "What about me; I can't just be stuck as a girl forever!"

Chris just laughed at everyone's expense. "As much as I'd love for this to go on, forever; it's time to head back to camp."

Chris then pulled out the blaster and turned the switch to reverse and blasted Danny, leaving him back to his old self.

"Man, I really need to give Sam and Jazz more credit for what they do." Danny muttered to himself. Luckily no one heard it, but the camera sure picked up on it.

"Rats." Chris addressed. "You got some voting to do.

Lightning raised an eyebrow while Brick winced and Scott smirked. Sam just stayed on the ground groaning in pain.

0000000Line Break0000000

Night had fallen over on the camp. Both teams surprisingly were at the elimination ceremony. Maggots near the right and Rats on the left. Chef stood there in his usual yellow hazmat suit holding the toxic marsh-mellow.

Danny sat on the far left. Chef had kindly enough snuck him five non-toxic marsh-mellows; the man even went as far as to put in a small zip-lock bag. But unknowing to everyone present, Danny kept sneaking one behind his back and giving them to the Astral, who gobbled them up, still invisible.

"Well that was a complete fiasco." Chris stated. "Brick, you bagged yourself a fashion fail." Brick lowered his head in shame. "And Sam; you just totally dropped the barrel on this one." The gamer boy averted his eyes in embarrassment. "So, one of the Rats is going home tonight; but it's not going to be Lightning or Scott; your both safe." The host then tossed the marsh-mellows to said guys.

Both of them caught it.

"Sha-sweet!" Lightning declared.

"Now then; the toxic marsh-mellow of loser-dome goes to…" Chris trailed off for dramatic effect.

Both guys watched and waited for Chris to finish nervously.

"… Sam." Chris finished.

Sam groaned. Somehow he knew it was going to be him. He yelped as the toxic marsh-mellow bonked him in the head from Sam's throw. But he smiled anyway and stood up.

"Well, looks like I'm out of continues. Sorry couldn't be more help to you guys." Sam stated.

Brick saluted him. "Stupefied."

"Sit down, fool." Lightning countered at the army dude.

Sam's smile increased and saluted Brick back. That is until Chef picked him up by the shirt and began to carry him to the catapult.

"Thank you Chef." Chris said, glad that Sam was gone for the moment. "Now for something very special. Mutant Maggots; your probably wondering why I asked you to sit on this elimination ceremony." Everyone just stared at eachother. "I'll need a strong volunteer from each team."

Jo stood up immediately. "Right here!" Danny just shrunk back in his seat, it's not that he wasn't strong, he just didn't like where Chris was going with this.

Scott stood up as well. "Ditto!"

"Pack your bags!" Chris stated.

Zoey looked disbelievingly at the host. "You're hurling them too?"

"Nah." Chris answered. "I don't give people time to pack before they get hurled. "These two are switching teams."

Everyone gasped. Scott and Jo smirked at each other as they switched sides.

Scott sat in Jo's seat and elbowed Zoey friendly like. "Hey teammate." Mike just looked suspiciously at them.

The still invisible Astral tugged at Danny's sweatshirt, asking for the last marsh-mellow, but Danny didn't seem to notice, too busy glaring at Scott.

"Welcome to my team." Brick greeted Jo as he extended to shake as Jo took Scott's seat. Jo accepted the hand but then immediately pulled it with a jerk to where Jo and Brick were face to face and too close for the cadet's liking.

"No; welcome to _my_ team." Jo corrected and squeezed Brick's hand extremely tight before letting go. Brick babied it as he tried to shake off the pain.

"Aw yeah!" Lightning shouted. "Team men still remains 100% dude!" He then yelped in pain as Jo pocked both his eyes.

"Get your eyes checked jock-strap." Jo insulted.

0000000Line Break0000000

Sam sat inside the catapult sadly.

"Any last words before your ride to loser-dome?" Chris asked, still enjoying this. Chef stood to the side by a large bag of games and game consoles, playing one at that very second as well.

"Uh, yeah, can I get all my hand held game systems back now?" The game dude asked.

Chef just shook his head no and went back to playing. Sam sighed.

"Sam; wait!" Dakota called and rushed for him.

Sam smiled. "Hey, you came to see me off."

"Aww… I'm going to miss you." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, and gave it to Sam. It was her phone number. "Here, call me okay?"

"I may have lost the game, but I won the heart of the girl of my-DREAMS!" Sam was cut off as Chris launched the catapult, causing him to let go of the paper with her number as it slowly drifted back into her hands.

Chris just laughed. "Oops. Who will be the next loser hurled; how much can we humiliate them first; and will Lightning ever know the difference between guys and girls?"

"What girl?" Lightning's confused voice was heard somewhere in the background.

"Find out next time on Total, Drama, Revenge, of the Island!" Chris finished.

0000000Line Break0000000

Back on Bony Island, Lindsay stood across the fire from three mutant beavers.

"So, do you guys know where the boat is?" Lindsay asked. They all replied by growling.

**HalfafanD: Thank god someone uploaded episode six: Runaway Model on YouTube. This chapter was left unfinished for the longest time. I promise that the next one won't be this late cause it's already hallway done. While I was searching for this episode on the internet, I realized that episode seven for the mine challenge was up so I went ahead and prepared myself so that this doesn't happen again. And the whole gender bend deal was a test preview for a new story idea I have come up with and added to my poll. I used this chapter to debut that idea. Sorry it was so anti-climactic. Please review and forgive me. No flames please.**


	8. AN: Temporary Stop

**Dear friends, readers of Fanfiction, and watchers of DeviantArt,**

**I apologize deeply for you thinking this was another chapter; but I have a big announcement for everyone. This is uploaded on this story as well as the other 'in progress' stories, my bio on Fanfiction and on DeviantArt in a journal entry. You all know that I own what's called a netbook right. Well that computer is the main property of my school. And as such, I need to return it at the end of the year. I am not aware of when this occurs so I have picked a date reasonable to send this, which if you're reading this is today. This is also the day I will stop uploading and updating on Stories and Art. Don't worry; it's only for a short while. You see, this netbook is where I write all my stories; once it leaves; some chapters won't be accessible due to the words document being a different version than on the other computers my family owns. So I have made a stopping point so that doesn't happen and I can start on a new next chapter on the other computers from there. This will go on from April 28 to June 2. Once that's over, I'm back on. I'll still be working on drawings and stories and checking mail and such on my accounts; I just won't be uploading anything until I get everything sorted out. The time length should be enough time for me. Please forgive me if this upsets you, but it's not that long. Sure it's a month, but that's because of school and tests and exams I have to do and being online uploading would interfere. So please understand. Thank you.**

**~HalfafanD**


End file.
